Captured
by Fiannalyn also Fianna
Summary: A harrowing tale of the capture of the stoic March Warden and his escape.
1. Chapter 1

Title: CAPTURED

Authors: Fianna and Heather the Mage

Rating: R for violence

WARNINGS: Elves will die. If you do not like such angst, please do not read further.

Disclaimer: Lórien and the world of Arda belong to JRR Tolkien and are written here only for personal pleasure and respect to the one who created them.

CAPTURED

Chapter 1 – A Lost Treasure

"Perhaps it is a trap?" The Lord of Lórien remarked in a concerned tone, staring at his wife as she held up a tattered piece of parchment meant as a letter, the book in his hand forgotten

"Does it matter?" Galadriel responded, placing the paper on the table to look at it closely. "We have proof now that Amroth's vial still exists."

"Proof in a letter written by someone who can hardly scrawl their name?" Celeborn replied doubtfully. He set his book on the floor and rose to look over his wife's shoulder. "The drawing is terrible, yet I do see the details that might have you believe they know what they are talking about; but truly, my love, do we dare investigate further? The Haradrim are traders and thieves. They do travel in vast circles; yet for them to have found the vial that once held Amroth's very immortality is difficult to believe."

"Perhaps that is the test in itself," Galadriel mused, touching the crude drawing reverently. "The vial was surely lost, as Amroth was. To have it found, empty or not, is remarkable, and to have it returned is something the Haradrim undoubtedly know we would want."

"And they will expect heavy payment as well," Celeborn agreed dryly. "The danger is too great. I do not like it."

Galadriel lifted her gaze to Celeborn's, her sapphire eyes gleaming exultantly. A sure sign she had already made up her mind, he thought despairingly, with little chance for him to argue otherwise. His wife was like a river, unstoppable, uncontrollable when she set her mind to something. He had little choice but to give in. He still did not like it, nor did he like the idea of sending any of his elves into what could very well be their death warrant.

The relationship between the elves and Haradrim was simple - sheer animosity. The Haradrim walked the path of darkness; thieves, murderers, they kidnapped anyone weaker, selling them in slave markets across the eastern lands of Arda with impunity. With Mordor bordering their lands, they had drifted to Sauron's call more often than the light.

Sending an elf, or even a dozen, into their lands was a folly he feared his wife was determinedly set upon. Retrieving the ancient elvish vial was something he desired, but the risks were just too high. "It is merely a ploy to lure us to Harad; it is not worth the lives of any of our people. Relic or not, Galadriel, we must consider the dangers."

Galadriel touched the letter gently. "I know the dangers, Celeborn, but how can we ignore this? Can we turn away when it might have the very essence of one of our greatest leaders? Dare we leave the vial to languish in their hands, or worse, be turned over to Sauron?"

Celeborn rubbed his brow, her thoughts running rampant through his mind, countering his arguments in a voiceless insistence that he knew would eventually wear down his objections. But who to send?

He knew the answer before her thoughts flashed into his mind.

He met the determined sapphire gaze, so ancient and wise, a stubborn reflection of himself. Had he any right to disagree? The vial was a treasure. It belonged with the elves, and once retrieved sent to Valinor as soon as possible for safekeeping. Could he truly let the chance go of recovering something so vitally significant to their history?

He could not and knew it, just as Galadriel had known he would eventually agree with her.

He sighed, dropping his gaze to the letter, the crude drawing of a vial that had once rested against Amroth's chest. How they found it was not clear, but the drawing was too concise in some aspects for them not to have it in their possession.

"There is only one I would trust, but the danger for him is extremely high," Celeborn said with a touch of despair.

"We will give him the opportunity to refuse," Galadriel responded stubbornly.

"Which he will ignore knowing he would not be asked if it were not important. His life is ours to take if we were so inclined, his loyalty unquestionable."

"Haldir is not an easy mark," Galadriel said softly suddenly, laying a hand on Celeborn's arm. "He is uncannily perceptive, and even were he to be captured as you fear, I have no doubt he would escape. We must trust him to know what to do."

Celeborn sighed, resting his hand over hers. "I will ask him."

Galadriel smiled and then reached up to kiss Celeborn's cheek. "You have trained him well, my love."

Celeborn brushed his lips over Galadriel's forehead. "Indeed. I will seek him out."

"And if he chooses his brothers as additional wardens to accompany him?" Galadriel said quietly, halting his steps.

Celeborn leaned his forehead against the cool frame of the door, his heart clenched painfully with the same concern he felt coming from his bondmate. He turned and looked back at her. "It will not be allowed," he said firmly. "We cannot risk losing all three of them."

Galadriel nodded in silent agreement. She watched him as he hurried down the stair. He sensed her thoughts drifting back to the vial and the treasure it contained; she knew that retrieving it was the right thing to do. She only hoped that the cost would not become too high.

xxx

Haldir of Lórien watched the sun set behind the branches of the Mallorn that cradled his talan, the large branches of the tree interwoven so intricately with the elvish woodcraft the two were hardly indistinguishable. The elf-made workings matched that of the tree, the grey tones of the bark and wood of the same origin, twining together to create walls and roof, open yet closed, a masterpiece of craftsmanship that he, as he often did, marveled at with pride. Of course the elves had had long years in which to perfect their craft, but of all the elven clans of Arda, only a few actually made their homes amid the branches of the trees. The grey elves, Sindar, had lived here in the valley of Lórien nearly since time began.

Haldir would have no other, his home, his heart, lay deep within the comforting coolness of the Golden Wood.

The sun dipped beneath the branches, nearly blinding in its intensity, a golden ball of flame that tipped the leaves over his head gold. In moments, it was gone leaving the wood dim, softly grey, as dusk descended.

The mist would rise soon to drift among the tree roots far below. He loved the night among the trees here in the heart of Lothlórien. He loved the shadowy depths, the sparkling iridescent glitter of the fireflies as they whispered among the branches, the welcoming gleam of the lamps hanging amid the leaves.

He would give life or limb to defend her. March Warden, leader of the Galadhrim, he held that rank with pride and stubborn determination. His life was to defend the Lady of the Wood, or do her bidding as the case might be.

One of the few Sindar that spoke most of the languages of Arda, he had traveled extensively as Galadriel's emissary. His defensive abilities, however, honed over several millennium, he had learned from Lord Celeborn.

Both were mentors, one mental, the other physical, and he loved them nearly as much as he had loved his parents, gone now for an age to Aman, leaving him in charge of his two brothers. Scamps, wardens in their own rights, they followed him wherever he went.

He would have it no other way, proud yet protective of them. Perhaps some day they might even outrank him, or displace his position as March Warden, but that day would not be anytime soon.

He sensed the figure coming toward him had much on his mind, filling him with a faint sense of unease. To find the Lord of Lórien so preoccupied with his thoughts did not bode well for the mission Celeborn was about to offer.

Haldir would accept it, however. If they needed him, he would do whatever they asked.

Celeborn paused beside Haldir with a rueful lift of his brow. "You have already decided and I have yet to speak of the journey I wish you to take."

"You have no need to ask, my lord," Haldir said with a hand to his brow in greeting.

"You offer without even the slightest hesitation, yet where I send you will put you in the greatest of dangers. Mordor would be less dangerous, Haldir," Celeborn replied with a slight reproof in his tone.

Intrigued, Haldir lifted a brow and waved Celeborn to join him on a bench a few feet away. "And why put me in such danger?" he said evenly. "If it is that serious then the reason is very important. I still will agree."

Celeborn sat next to him, adjusting his heavy robe around his knees. "I told Galadriel much the same, yet I have deep reservations that this should be done. You know how she is when she sets her mind to something." Celeborn sighed, staring up into the trees, but with a tiny smile curving his lips.

"She usually is just as perceptive as you are. Has she questioned her mirror?"

"Not yet. I fear truly what we might see, Haldir," Celeborn lowered his gaze and then his blue eyes turned toward Haldir. They were dark, concerned, yet held a strength Haldir had long strove to match.

"What would you have me do?"

"There is a very important treasure being held by the Haradrim that we would like back," Celeborn replied, meeting Haldir's gaze intently.

Haldir sat up slowly. "The Haradrim trade far and wide. What is it?"

Celeborn pulled a tattered piece of parchment from his sleeve. "When Galadriel and I first began to stay in Lórien, it was ruled by Amroth, a very dear friend. A tragedy when he was lost."

Haldir nodded in agreement; Amroth had been highly respected. Haldir had been quite young when the elven lord had left Lórien's borders, looking for his lost lover. Amroth had never been seen again. "This item belonged to Amroth?"

Celeborn handed the paper to Haldir. "This is the vial he wore, which held his very soul. How they came to have it is unclear, but it is unmistakable that it is indeed Amroth's. The markings and design are his; I watched him make it."

Haldir touched the paper gently, tracing the outlines of the glass, crudely done, but still holding the intrinsic elegance of anything elven made. "You want me to buy it back?"

"For an exorbitant price I am quite sure," Celeborn agreed dryly.

Haldir smiled wryly. "But the danger is mine; you believe this to be a trap."

Celeborn let go of a deep sigh. "Yes. Harad's pension for slaves is well known. To capture any elves would be a coup for them. We are not on friendly terms, have not been for a very long time. Although this man, Arad, claims to offer us protection and free passage, it still does not sit well with me. It is far too dangerous; yet, to leave the vial in the hands of the Haradrim is unthinkable."

"How many do you want me to bring with me?" Haldir asked with a frown.

Celeborn closed his eyes for a moment. "Not more than three is what Arad has agreed to. Any more than that and he would feel threatened, and to me, three is simply not enough, but I must concede, at the moment, he has the upper hand. But you cannot bring your brothers."

Haldir nodded, understanding immediately. "Three would be less noticeable, traveling so near Mordor. I will put Orophin in my place on the fences; Rumil is scheduled to leave for the western border in a few days. But they will not be happy to be left behind."

"I realize that, but we are adamant," Celeborn said firmly.

Haldir nodded again. "The danger, as you say, is too high. I will ask Tinion and Kelian. Both are extremely able and we have traveled much together."

Celeborn rose, holding out his hand. Haldir took it firmly, rising to his feet, hands clasped to stare deep into the elven lord's eyes. "I will return, Celeborn."

"Then I will let you go, but be wary, my friend. I cannot say that your danger has never been greater."

xx

Orophin leaped up the long flight of steps with some trepidation, as well as curiosity as to the summons his brother had sent, commanded in a tone that brooked no delay. Although under Haldir's command, it was unusual for his brother to call for him in such a way. It meant two things, either Rumil had gotten himself into trouble once again, or something serious had come up.

He wondered which it was, arriving on the walkway leading to the March Warden's talan. He didn't even have a chance to knock, hand raised to do so, when the door opened and Haldir pulled him inside.

"Has Rumil fallen out of a tree?" Orophin asked jokingly, and then frowned as Haldir turned away to pace in the center of the room. Orophin had always liked Haldir's talan, if only because it had once been their parent's home. The rooms were not much different than they had been; a few additions here and there that spoke of Haldir's personality, a few sculptures, a large potted plant of flowers he knew his brother liked immensely, tended lovingly as a reminder of their mother, as well a large shelf of books and treasures brought home from his brother's many journeys.

"No, Orophin, I have not had word from Rumil," Haldir replied absently.

"So why the imperious demand that I see you?" Orophin hoped the teasing tone would lift the frown creasing his brother's brow.

Haldir lifted one of those brows and then did indeed smile. "I knew it would bring you quickly. Sit down. Would you like some wine?"

Orophin sat, but waved away the wine. "So what is so serious that you feel you have to bribe me, as well as send me running in fear?"

Haldir sat in a chair across from Orophin, stretching out his legs before him, but Orophin knew the pose was not truly relaxed. "I have to leave Lórien for a short while."

"Oh, is that all? When do we leave?" Orophin replied with relief.

"I am leaving tomorrow morning; you are leaving to replace me on my watch on the eastern border. Rumil will be leaving for the western border as well."

Orophin sat forward, staring hard at his brother. "Replace you? Tinion can do that just as well as I, since I am going with you. Rumil will be furious to be left behind, but he will get over it."

"I am leaving you both behind. You are not going," Haldir declared firmly. "It is too dangerous for you to come with me."

Orophin jaw clicked when he clamped his mouth shut. The words to argue were futile; he could see Haldir was not going to change his mind. "And where is Galadriel sending you that is so dangerous?" he asked mildly.

"I have to go to Harad."

Orophin sprang to his feet with a growl. "You will not go there without me! Damn it, Haldir, they take slaves!"

"I know, and it is why you are not going," Haldir replied, standing up to face Orophin. "I would not have Lórien lose all three of us. The chance is too great. I am taking Tinion and Kelian, both are very able and as experienced as both you and Rumil. Besides," Haldir added with a faint smile. "They both speak common far better than you do."

"I do not like it."

"I know, but the decision is made."

Orophin ran a hand through his hair, turning to watch Haldir pace again. "Why go to Harad?"

"They have an artifact of ours that they want to sell."

"Sounds like a trap to me," Orophin snorted.

"An obvious one that they would be stupid to think we would not see. There is a trap there, if not the direct one of luring us to them. I will be wary, do not worry."

"You are always wary, Haldir," Orophin scoffed, folding his arms over his chest. "But this is different. Do they expect you to walk right into Harad without being accosted?"

"They have given us a letter of protection. I can only trust that the Haradrim will honor it. We have no choice, Ori, the vial must be recovered."

Orophin sighed and then moved to rest his arms on Haldir's shoulders, looking deep into his brother's gaze. "You will be careful? I will come for you if you are taken."

Haldir clasped the arms resting on his shoulders tightly for a moment. "I will return, trust me."

"I do, Haldir. But I still do not have to like it."

xx

Haldir shook his head tersely at Rumil as he tightened the last of the straps that held his pack secured to the back of his mount. "We have discussed this already, Rumil," he said quietly.

In truth, the three of them had argued heatedly over it for half the night. Rumil had arrived shortly after Orophin. The younger warden had been uncharacteristically argumentative, blatantly pressing his displeasure over Haldir's mission. Both of them had stressed their dislike at his firm refusal to let them accompany him.

"Not to my satisfaction," snapped Rumil.

Orophin watched as Haldir gave the straps on his pack a final tug. He reached for his sword and bow, but turned instead toward the younger elf, resting a hand on his shoulder. Rumil was struggling to keep hold of his emotions. Anger over not being allowed to escort him, combined with his concern, darkened the elf's blue eyes. Rumil's frame was as rigid and unyielding as Haldir's as he reluctantly handed his brother his weapons.

Orophin stood nearby, caught in his own emotions as they swirled about him; fear, anxiety, anger, and admiration all ran rampant inside him as Haldir deftly tied his bow to the back of the horse.

He glanced discretely at the two chosen wardens that waited nearby, unable to stop the flow of bitterness he felt towards them for being the chosen ones. Haldir should have selected Rumil and himself as escorts. Resentment surged inside him, while outwardly he remained calm and accepting. He would follow Haldir's orders faithfully, blindly trusting in the wisdom that guided his brother.

He glanced over at Rumil, noting that his younger brother had not quite reached the same level of acceptance. He moved closer to him in an attempt to ease the tension that radiated between Haldir and Rumil. He reached out to grasp Rumil on the shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze that all would be well.

Orophin sighed as Rumil shrugged off his hand and stepped closer to Haldir. His blue eyes caught and held Haldir's grey ones, "Please Haldir. . ." his voice barely a whisper through the stillness of the forest.

Haldir sighed. Orophin knew Haldir felt their frustration. He also knew Haldir might have given in and allowed Rumil and Orophin to come along on the quest, if not for the fact that it was Celeborn's decision. No amount of negotiating would sway it. The Lord and Lady would not risk losing three wardens from the same family. Haldir had his orders and he would not question them. He had stood firm, staunchly refusing to give into the pair no matter how well justified they presented their cause to go along with him.

His grey eyes met with Rumil's regretfully, "I am sorry, Rumil."

Rumil stiffened and turned away.

Orophin rubbed a hand over his brow with a frown, watching Rumil stalk off towards the city. It was not easy to be the one charged with giving out directives and making sure that they were followed through. It was not easy now for his brother. He could see it in the slight drop of Haldir's chin. The three were close as anyone could be, and leaving one of them behind, let alone two, was difficult.

Rumil idolized Haldir, working tirelessly at his side to fight and defend not only Lórien, but also the brother that had helped to raise him. It was no wonder the younger Elf was struggling to accept the commands he had thrust upon him.

"Rumil," Haldir called out softly, nearly a plea for him to understand.

His brother turned back briefly and touched his hand over his heart in a form of goodbye, then faded from sight. There was nothing more to be said nothing more to argue over; a long drawn out goodbye would only stretch his nerves closer to the breaking point.

Orophin moved closer to Haldir. "Do not worry about Rumil. He will be fine."

Haldir nodded tersely. "I must speak with Celeborn before I leave." He handed Orophin the reins to his horse, and then turned on his heel to follow Rumil back into the city.

Orophin sighed. It was not a good way to have them part.

xx

Tinion crouched on his heels, absently checking his small pack for the third time, his gaze on the tall elf standing over him, blue eyes cold as he stared down at him. Tinion stood up, reaching out to clasp Orophin's shoulder in a tight grip. "I will take care of him, Ori, have no fear!"

Orophin sent a resigned glance toward Haldir where he was speaking with Kelian, a tall sandy-haired elf with a mischievous smile and intent gray eyes. "Take care that you do, Tinion. I should be going and not you."

"Ah, give another Elf a chance to traverse the wilds with your brother for once," Tinion replied easily. "We can watch his back nearly as well as you can."

Orophin frowned, his gaze worried. "I know, Tinion. It is not an easy task, however, to remain here with the danger you will face. It is very frustrating."

Tinion understood, and sympathized fully. "We will retrieve this vial and be back in a month's time."

Orophin pulled his gaze from Haldir to stare at Tinion intently. "I will pray to the Valar for your safety, Tinion, as well as Kelian's. Go safely."

"We will. I have Haldir watching my back, what could go wrong?" Tinion laughed, squeezing Orophin's shoulder before letting go.

Tinion joined Haldir and Kelian, mounting his horse to follow the two toward the tall gate guarding the entrance to Caras Galadhon. He turned briefly to look over his shoulder. Above him, the Lady watched them intently, standing beside Celeborn who still did not look satisfied with the whole affair. With one last look and wave at a frowning Orophin, Tinion rode outside the protective barrier around his home, heading deep into the Golden Wood.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: CAPTURED

Authors: Fianna and Heather the Mage

Rating: R for violence

WARNINGS: Elves will die. If you do not like such angst, please do not read further.

Disclaimer: Lórien and the world of Arda belong to JRR Tolkien and are written here only for personal pleasure and respect to the one who created them.

Note: We are keeping the chapters short for ease of reading, they could have been much, much longer. Thank you for reading

**Chapter 2 – The Trap**

The journey proved uneventful. Their path followed the Anduin south, and they kept to the right bank as long as they could to avoid the lands of Mordor. Kelian felt comfortable, aware certainly of the upcoming danger they faced, but was confident that together with Haldir and Tinion, they would deal with anything they faced without any problems.

Some of the Haradrim lands were dry; hot weathered hills with little green at times, muggy oppressive heat and thick stands of trees at others. They reached the border in good time, pausing to rest for a while. Kelian stared at the hills they would soon traverse with a practiced eye.

"There is a patrol who watches."

Haldir glanced up briefly from the stone in his hand. Relaxed, sharpening his sword, the March Warden seemed calm, yet Kelian sensed the action was only a ploy to cover the Elf's unease. Known for his perceptive sense, Haldir always seemed to know when an attack was imminent. His uncanny ability had saved them countless times. If the March Warden was on edge, so was Kelian.

Not that anyone would know it looking at Haldir. He simply shrugged faintly and went back to sharpening his sword. After a few moments, he put away the sword, sliding it deftly into the sheath on his back.

"We have a letter of protection," Haldir said finally. "Not that it will do much good. Whatever happens, keep faith that we will be taken alive to this Arad."

Tinion shouldered his bow, glancing once at Kelian before moving next to Haldir. "We have faith the Valar will watch over us. Besides, killing you will not get them anything but a war with the Lady Galadriel, and that," the warden smiled wryly, "they should not want at all!"

Haldir grimaced slightly. "If I am lost they would undoubtedly know there would be severe repercussions. I doubt they really care. Be on your guard, at any rate."

The two elves nodded, and then following Haldir, mounted their horses. Kelian rode last, and taking a deep breath, tried to ignore the chill that suddenly ran down his back.

xx

The attack when it came was predictable. The Haradrim had been following on their heels for some time. Haldir had taken to resting his hand on the sheath at his hip, the only gesture that spoke of his disquiet.

Tinion felt the eyes watching them, smelled the faint musky odor of sweat and leather. Not much cleaner than the orcs they often chose as companions, to the Elf, the men of Harad were little better.

Choosing the side of darkness made them his enemy.

Walking outright into an enemy camp was not always a good idea. Haldir had explained why, and Tinion knew as well as Haldir did, they really had no choice. He gave it little more thought.

They quickly dismounted when Haldir stopped abruptly, hand gripping the dagger at his hip, chin rising defiantly when several Haradrim stepped into his path in front of him.

The road behind was quickly filled as well.

Tinion pushed his horse out of the way, stiffly watching the darkly cloaked warriors surround them. Arrows pointed directly at the Elves, swords were drawn and held ready. Tinion could easily reach his quiver, the bow at his fingertips quickly nocked, but he held it loosely at his side, waiting for Haldir's orders. Kelian had turned to face the rear guard, his back to Haldir's.

"I know the Elves are arrogant, but riding into our lands so openly is a death wish." The Haradrim stepping forward laughed, his face covered with the dark cloth they wore, dark eyes glittering malevolently as he stopped in front of Haldir.

"I have a letter of protection from Arad. We have some business," Haldir replied in flat voice.

The Haradrim lifted an eyebrow. "And you think I care?"

Haldir met the man's gaze evenly. "It will be your head when Arad receives word I have not arrived."

The man had the audacity to laugh. "And who will tell him?"

Haldir only smiled faintly, arching a brow of his own.

The Haradrim shifted uneasily. The Elve's reputation for magick was well known, and the Haradrim were a superstitious lot. The leader moved back a step and folded his arms over his chest.

"Where is the letter?"

Haldir pulled the parchment from his sleeve, dropping it into the man's hand.

Tinion doubted the man could even read it, watching as he studied the letter upside down. The Haradrim let the paper fall from his fingers to the ground.

"I know Arad. We will escort you to his camp." He gestured to the men around him. "I do not trust Elves, however. You will remove your weapons, or you will go no further."

Haldir hesitated only for a brief moment before drawing the dagger from his hip. His sword followed as well as his quiver and bow, leaving him only with the knife hidden in his boot. Tinion followed suit, feeling naked without his weapons. Kelian handed his over with a soft growl of complaint.

He received a sharp blow to his ribs in return.

Haldir caught the Elf around the chest, holding him back as the Haradrim taunted Kelian, grinning. "It seems you have one not so inclined to give in so easily. Perhaps he is the only one with backbone, eh?"

Tinion swallowed his anger, clenching his fists, deeply aware of the anger that filled Haldir. For any to question his courage was simply rash, the Elf's reputation was renowned. Certainly, the Haradrim knew of him.

"You are spineless in comparison with the March Warden of Lothlórien," Tinion snarled angrily.

Haldir glanced his way with a frown, but the Haradrim facing Haldir lifted a brow.

"Haldir?"

Tinion did not like the gleam that suddenly sprang into the man's eyes.

Haldir turned back to the Haradrim with a bland expression, meeting the man's gaze intently. "I am Haldir. You will take us to Arad."

The Haradrim reached up to pull the scarf away from his face. "I see you, Haldir of Lórien. I will take you to Arad; to escort the March Warden of Lothlórien is indeed an honor." He bowed mockingly.

Tinion felt extremely uneasy. For all the pleasant words, he knew underneath lay a darker intention. They would do well to be suspicious.

xx

Haldir counted the breaths he took, knowing there would never be enough to curb the fury that coiled inside him. The remaining part of their journey had been unpleasant. Taking the Elve's horses for their own, the Haradrim had shoved and prodded the three Lórien wardens, pushing them all to the limits of their patience. He had to give credit to Tinion and Kelian both for their control. They did well, but another shove would have a man dead.

It would not be a wise choice, but he knew both Elves were at the point of no return.

A glance back was met with the same expression of anger and irritation.

He shook his head slightly, and received a scowl in return from Kelian. Normally well able to control his temper, the snide comments from the surrounding men had put the Elf on a sharp edge, the insults and taunts only making him short tempered. Haldir could not fault the warden his anger, the mocking insults were well aimed to pierce even the most stoic heart of an Elf.

The camp ahead sprawled on the crest of a hill, surrounded by a wicked palisade of sharpened spikes, ringed outside that by a stinking swamp of a moat filled with brackish black water. A wide area of dead grass and rocks gave the camp plenty of room to see any who approached from the woods and hills surrounding the enclosure.

Their entrance into the Haradrim stronghold brought everything to a standstill as people crowded the narrow path left open through the tangle of tents, buildings, and debris. Haldir kept his eyes forward, but did not miss the leers and sneering expressions that greeted him and his elves.

They were not allies. The Haradrim did not respect them in any way.

A few shoved him forward, but he kept to his feet, refusing to look back. They reached a central area free of tents, facing a large platform that Haldir was sure they used to sell the captives held in a pair of narrow cages. The men and women sat dully inside, faces slack, eyes blank. Whatever the Haradrim had done to them had taken away any fight left.

He refused to dwell on just what that had been.

One of the Haradrim shoved Haldir to his knees, but Kelian, pushed to the edge of his control, whirled angrily. Before Haldir could leap back to his feet, the Elf had flipped the Haradrim over his shoulder, and with practiced ease, broke his neck.

The Elf dropped just as quickly, knifed by another Haradrim in the chest, to lie still on the ground, eyes already glazed with death.

Haldir could only curse softly, held tightly between two Haradrim.

Tinion turned slowly, his eyes meeting Haldir's briefly, before looking away again.

Haldir growled, struggling to get free as Tinion was surrounded.

"How pleasant that you waited to provide us with entertainment," a man declared, shoving the Haradrim in his way aside. He was tall, striking with long dark hair to his shoulders, his dark eyes gleaming with amusement.

Haldir clenched his jaw as they caught Tinion firmly, held struggling, between two more of the Haradrim.

"Your letter gave us protection," Haldir snarled, hissing as one of the Haradrim gripped his hair, jerking his head back. He glared balefully at the Haradrim, obviously the leader Arad. "I can see that our doubts to the validity of that were well placed."

Arad laughed dryly. "A letter is as good as those who can read it, which is few among the Haradrim." He moved to stand in front of Haldir, running a practiced gaze down the length of him. "Besides," he continued with a grin. "The letter was for you alone."

Tinion's eyes widened slightly and his face grew pale with fury. Arad turned to smile maliciously at the warden.

"I have little need of two elves intent on escape. Your rank has little meaning to those who might be interested in an Elf. And, although you could bring some value, I care little to deal with you both." He lifted his gaze to the men holding Tinion with another smile.

The men grinned, pushing Tinion into the circle of interested spectators. He spun on his heel warily, and cursed angrily when several stepped forward to shove him back into the arms of the men behind him. Tinion stumbled, trying to keep his feet as someone tried to trip him, shoved yet again into another set of hands.

As nimble as the Elf was, he could not avoid the hands or feet that tripped and spun him around, finally landing hard on his side in the dirt. They tossed a small blade to Tinion, landing with a faint thud beside him.

Haldir hissed, jerking angrily at the grip on his arms, his hair. If Tinion took the knife, he was dead.

The warden stared at it, breathing deeply, and then looked up at Haldir with a faint sadness in his gaze. They both knew that it was only a matter of time.

"Tell Orophin I am sorry," he said softly.

Haldir nodded faintly, struggling to free himself as Tinion grasped the knife and leaped to his feet.

He did well for a several moments; agile and swift, he took two Haradrim down before they converged on him. There were simply too many to evade and with a calm expression Tinion slid to the ground to lie at Haldir's feet.

"Pity," Arad declared derisively. "It seems your guard is no more."

Haldir slowly lifted his eyes from the warden who had trusted him with his life, to meet Arad's dark gaze. "And I will kill you for that."

Arad's smile faltered slightly as he studied Haldir intently. "I do not doubt that you will try."

"We had an agreement."

The man lifted a brow. "Did we? I offered you an opportunity to retrieve something valuable to you."

"You offered a trap."

The Haradrim grinned malevolently. "Indeed, one you understood only too well."

"We have come peacefully."

Arad glanced back at the two elves lying still in the dirt. "Did you?" He stroked the thin beard on his chin. "It seems that they got a bit excited. Too bad that we had to take them in hand. But you, my fine warden, are far too valuable to destroy."

Haldir knew without a doubt that any chance of retrieving the vial and leaving with it was gone. There had never been any chance as he had suspected. It made the loss of his two friends even harder to bear.

"There will be repercussions."

Arad shrugged. "By the time she finds out you will be long gone, and we will have moved into Mordor. Will she brave the stark lands of Sauron to punish us? I think not."

The Haradrim stepped closer to Haldir, clamping a hand around Haldir's throat. "You will make me rich, Elf. There will be many who pay exorbitantly for one such as you, including Sauron. And I will be very rich, or in his grace, for some time to come."

Haldir gasped as Arad punched him hard in the stomach, doubling over as the Haradrim leader slammed a fist into his jaw, unable to retaliate. He fought the hands holding him captive, but just as Tinion and Kelian were overcome, he could not evade the men who advanced upon him. Soon a welcome darkness swept over his mind as he dropped unconscious to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: CAPTURED

Authors: Fianna and Heather the Mage

Rating: R for violence

Note and Warning: This is not an easy trial for Haldir, but one must keep faith that the March Warden will persevere. Caught in a dangerous battle for his life, he will have to face many things, including his own prejudice.

Disclaimer: Lórien and the world of Arda belong to JRR Tolkien and are written here only for personal pleasure and respect to the one who created them.

**Chapter 03 – Fighting Hopelessness**

She stared at the Elf in despair, wanting so much to soothe him, to press her fingers against his cool skin in a gentle caress, but dared not. She could not reach him through the bars of the cage, alone and caged like an animal.

He was not an animal, rather a beautiful being, even with the bruising and blood, the tangles in the long silver-blond hair. They had nearly killed him, finally forcing Arad to intervene.

Her father.

Cruel, heartless, hungry for power, he had lured the Elves into his camp with false promises and outright lies. Selena could hardly bear it.

Arad was, undoubtedly, the most ruthless and daring of all the men in the camp. Leader only by force, he held his position with a reputation for brutality and little compassion.

Cross him and the culprit would be dead before nightfall.

The opportunity for Arad had been too exciting, too daring to resist. Audacious, dangerous, luring Elves of such distinction right into his camp was a bold move that increased both his reputation as well as the price of his slaves.

The Elves, honorable as they were, had expected Arad to uphold the letter sent to them for their protection, and had walked right into Arad's hands without resistance. Her father's glee was unmistakable.

Selena knelt beside the cage, leaning her forehead on the bars. It was not fair of course. But the Haradrim were never fair. She sighed, glancing around nervously. If anyone caught her near the cages, she would be thrashed severely, if not hung outright. There were no protections in this camp, even being the leader's daughter would not save her.

But she couldn't leave him.

He was near death, lying so still and pale.

She gathered her courage and rose to her feet, fumbling with the lock. Stealing her father's key had not been hard. Arad slept in their tent, snoring peacefully, confident the Elf was secure.

She opened the cage and slipped inside, drawing the vials from her pocket. She could do little to help the Elf, and dared not touch him at all.

She laid the vials next to his hand. Would he drink them? Would he understand they would ease his pain? She did not know. She reached out, her hand just a breath from his brow.

He was so pretty, yet masculine, with smooth, fine brows arched high over his eyes. He had a strong nose, and soft lips that she had a sudden urge to kiss. She pulled her eyes away hurriedly, blushing. No one had ever made her behave so rashly, few had drawn her so easily. He flinched suddenly and Selena scrambled away with a soft squeal, grasping the bars of the cage as he settled back into whatever nightmare he was dreaming. His eyelids fluttered, drawing her attention to the long black lashes resting against his pale cheeks.

Strong, he had fought far longer than the other two, killing four Haradrim with his dagger before they dragged him down, pinning him spread-eagled in the sand, with a knife to his throat.

Selena thought he would have willingly given his life rather than allow the Haradrim to take him captive, but then, suddenly, he had relaxed. What had gone through his mind she wondered? What had made him accept his bondage? She sighed, glancing over her shoulder worriedly. She had a feeling it was her father. The Elf had sent Arad a stony look that said as much.

Arad had laughed at him, but she had seen the fear in her father's eyes.

Selena took a deep breath and moved back toward the Elf, kneeling on the floor. Was he still breathing? He seemed so quiet, so still. Was it too late?

She had brought food. He would not have any other nourishment for some time. Arad had been adamant that the Elf was to suffer. Her father seemed even harder than usual, determined to break this one's will swiftly. Selena had a feeling, however, that the Elf was far stronger than Arad thought. Silently she cheered his perseverance.

The Elf's movement was so sudden she nearly screamed.

xx

Haldir's body ached so much he could hardly tell where it hurt and where it did not. He knew someone was near, could smell the intensely sweet fragrance that permeated the air, knew it was a woman. He doubted it was another slave and could only assume it was another ploy of Arad's. What did she want? He could hardly move, knew several ribs were broken, as well as his wrist. He remembered the moment it had been broken, stepped on brutally by one of the Haradrim, sending shooting arcs of pain up his arm so fierce it had blinded him, allowing the men to gain hold of his arms to pin him down. The injury concerned him deeply. He knew if he did not set it properly, his wrist would not heal well. The men would pay for that as well as for the deaths of his friends.

It did not disturb him that he had been taken so easily. He had known all along it was a trap, but had hoped that Tinion and Kelian would be able to escape. He had expected Arad to welcome them, allowing them some time to believe they were truly going to be able to purchase the vial. The Haradrim, however, had not even done that. With the Elves at their mercy, surrounded by fifty Haradrim, they had taken the lives of the two wardens with impunity. He could only watch in horror.

The pain of losing them was worse than that of his injuries. They had trusted him and he had let them down. He could not forgive himself for the error. Arad would pay dearly.

The woman beside him shifted slightly and he held his breath. What was she doing in the enclosure?

He rolled over, wincing at the pain, to curl up to his knees, holding his arm tight across his chest.

She slammed back against the cage, dark eyes wide with terror, her lips caught between small white teeth. She was young, hardly more than eighteen in mortal years, but there was desperation in her gaze underneath the terror, a fear not so much of him, but of something else.

They were good, he thought furiously, to send a child to distract him. What did they expect her to do?

"What do you want," he growled.

She had lifted her hand to her throat, where it trembled visibly. "I came to help you. No one else will you know."

He doubted the truth of anything she said, and said nothing in reply.

She pointed at a pair of vials at his knee. "I've brought you something for the pain. I can do nothing more than that."

He glanced at them and dismissed them. "You can take them back. Do you think I am that easily fooled?"

She blinked at him. "They will not harm you," she said angrily.

He only lifted a brow, and then slid back down to the floor, lying on his back. She was no threat to him. He hurt too much to kneel; the pain in his wrist was making him nauseous.

"I've brought you something to eat. You will get nothing from Arad."

The thought of food made him clench his jaw, forcing back the bile rising in his throat. "Go away, child."

Selena flushed furiously. "I am not a child."

Haldir opened his eyes. "To me you are. Go away and play your game elsewhere."

Ignoring his comment, Selena shoved the food closer, holding the plate up for him to see. "You must eat something," she insisted. "You cannot just let him win."

No, he could not, but he would not tell her that. He ignored her, concentrating on taking deep breaths to ease the pain.

She moved, and he could suddenly smell the food she had brought. He turned his face away, refusing it silently.

"Please," she whispered urgently. "I cannot stay long. If I am caught…" Her voice trailed off, filled with fear and despair.

She was very good, Haldir thought angrily. They had sent him a child, trustworthy, with no guile. The Haradrim were evil creatures.

He held out his hand and took the small plate. He heard her sigh in relief just before he threw it against the bars of the cage with a loud clang.

"You fool!" she hissed in a furious whisper.

He opened an eye to watch her scramble to pick up the food lying on the floor. She glared at him over her shoulder.

"If I am caught here I am as dead as you are." She rose to her feet, looking out of the cage nervously. "Don't eat then. But you won't die; Arad won't let you go that easily. He has not yet decided which will bring him more pleasure, to sell you as a slave, ransom you back to the Elves dead, or to hand you over to Sauron. The Dark Lord would surely offer him a rich reward."

Rubbing the heel of her hand over her eyes, she shoved the plate under her shirt and whirled toward the door. "I thought I could help you. I thought -" she paused, drawing in a trembling breath. "I thought you could help me, but I see I was wrong. I have heard the Elves are arrogant. I did not think they were stupid." She shoved the door open, locking it swiftly before he could think to move.

She gave him one last angry look and then swept off into the shadows. Haldir watched her leave, determined to believe it was yet another trap. He sighed and dropped his wrist beside him, and felt the two vials lying on the floor. He picked them up and stared at them.

It was a trap. It had to be. There was not a trustworthy Haradrim in all the lands of Arda.

He glanced back to where the girl had disappeared and then rolled over, tucking the vials into the floorboards of the cage. He would not take what she offered. But he would not throw them away, not yet.

xx

Selena slipped quietly back into the small room she shared with her younger sister. She smiled as she watched Sanaa stretch sleepily before settling back down into the deep slumber of the very young and innocent. Anger flared inside her over the Elf's arrogant rejection. He needed help as bad as she did. He was the answer to all her prayers. The aid she had been waiting for.

Selena sighed softly; she could not truly blame him for his lack of trust. Her people had not proven themselves an honorable race over the centuries. A few warm tears slid silently down her cheeks as she recalled the scene in the Market and the deaths she had witnessed. The horror of what had happened, of what her people had done, made her stomach heave dangerously.

No, Selena shook her head stubbornly, wiping away the tears, they were not her people, they had never been her people. She had always felt different, outcast, unwilling to accept the life she would have amid the Haradrim. She hated them, hated the pain she saw every day, refused to believe in their ways. Her heart ached with the horrors she saw, swearing she would find a way to escape, with or without any help. She glanced over at Sanaa and vowed quietly to take her younger sister with her as well.

Selena slipped out of the coarse, dark skirt she had worn to don a lighter, silkier night shift. She examined her reflection carefully in the mirror. The Elf's comments came back to her, and she angrily tossed aside the brush she held in her hand.

"Child!" she scoffed, she was no child!

In fact, she was too close to the age when her father would sell her off to the highest bidder as a wife. The women in her clan had no rights, no choices, and most of them wound up in far worse situations after they were married. Selena vowed she would escape that fate, or die trying.

The only problem was Sanaa. Selena had raised her after their mother died, worn out from Arad's heavy demands and abuse. There was no way Selena would leave her younger sister behind to suffer a similar fate.

Her thoughts drifted back to the Elf. He was tall and strong, capable, and very beautiful, she thought with a sudden blush. If she could secretly nurse him back to health and then convince him to trust her, perhaps they could all escape. She closed her eyes dreamily as she envisioned a life without her father.

"Selena?" Sanaa's sleepy, fretful voice called Selena's attention back to the present and away from the Elf.

"You should be asleep," Selena said gently as she sat down beside her sister. She reached out and brushed a wayward curl from Sanaa's cheek.

"Did he let you help him?" Sanaa asked with childlike inquisitiveness.

Selena's hand froze in midair. Her dark eyes searched her younger sister's face. "What do you mean?"

Sanaa smiled secretly. "I saw you sneaking extra food and medicine tonight, and I know you snuck out this evening. You have to be helping the Elf; why else would you want the medicine?" Sanaa's young face glowed with the satisfaction the young have when knowing a secret about a sibling. "He is the only one in this camp that you would need to slip supplies to."

Selena bit her lower lip nervously, but before she could think of a suitable reply, Sanaa continued with a soft cry. "Take me with you when you go, please Selena; do not leave here without me."

Selena brushed the tears off her younger sister's cheek. "How long have you known?"

"That you wished to leave?"

Selena nodded.

"For a long time," Sanaa replied solemnly. "Promise me, no matter what, that when you leave you will take me with you."

"I promise, sweetling," Selena said reassuringly as she slipped into bed next to her sister. She stroked the sleek hair back from Sanaa's damp cheeks, "I promise that when I go I will take you with me."

Sanaa snuggled deeper into her older sister and fell back to sleep comforted as always that Selena would take care of them both and keep them from harm. It was a long while before Selena managed to fall asleep. The precariousness of their situation had grown heavy on her young shoulders, creating a weight and responsibility that was sometimes exhausting, but she vowed she would get them out, with or without that arrogant Elf's help!

Her last thought before falling into a restless sleep was of the mysterious vial her father claimed to have. Did she dare steal it? And if she did, would it gain the Elf's assistance?


	4. Chapter 4

Title: CAPTURED

Authors: Fianna and Heather the Mage

Rating: R for violence

Note and Warning: This is not an easy trial for Haldir, but one must keep faith that the March Warden will persevere. Caught in a dangerous battle for his life, he will have to face many things including his own prejudice.

Disclaimer: Lórien and the world of Arda belong to JRR Tolkien and are written here only for personal pleasure and respect to the one who created them.

Chapter 4 – A Reprieve?

Galadriel stepped back from her magical mirror, her gaze still intent on the shimmering water that revealed only her reflection rather than the information she so desperately wanted to see. She breathed shallowly, hoping that Celeborn would not notice the despair that coiled in the pit of her stomach or sense the haunting grief that made her reconsider her purpose in sending Haldir into such jeopardy.

They had known the danger.

The wardens would not have blamed her, or Celeborn, or even Haldir for their deaths, yet she still felt the guilt wrap around her heart. Was the vial truly worth the loss of two of her Elves? Galadriel closed her eyes, gripping the stone basin in front of her to steady herself.

She had pushed Celeborn to agree. She had wanted the vial as if it were a personal possession, an empty trinket that had cost them two valuable members of her family. She felt lightheaded suddenly, the pain sharp in her breast.

A hand caught her elbow with a solid strength that held her easily, as another hand gripped her waist.

"They knew the odds were not in their favor," Celeborn said quietly from behind her.

"Have I been foolish, my love?" Galadriel whispered.

"Nay. The vial is important. Who knows what it may yet contain." Celeborn drew her across the glade to a bench, carefully guiding her to a seat. He settled next to her, drawing her cold hands into his larger, warmer, grasp.

"We have lost both Tinion and Kelian both."

"I know. I sensed their passing," Celeborn replied quietly. "What of Haldir?"

Galadriel shook her head. Try as she might, she had not been able to force the mirror to answer that question, even remotely. Only a gray haze had fogged the mirror in contempt of her desire, a mocking taunt to her wishes.

"I cannot say."

Celeborn squeezed her hand. "He is not dead then if you cannot find any answer with your magick."

She met Celeborn's deep blue gaze intently. "No matter my sorrow, I must hold faith he will return."

Celeborn leaned closer, resting his forehead against hers. "He will return; he has vengeance to pursue, and the vial has yet to be recovered. We must continue to be strong. Rumil and Orophin will want news."

"Then we must bring them back, Celeborn." Galadriel rose gracefully to her feet, pulling her husband with her. "Bring Haldir's brothers back to Caras Galadhon. Send Lurien to them; I would have them here. Perhaps their connection to Haldir will give us more answers."

Celeborn nodded gently. "I agree. I will call the sentinel from his post. Lurien will be quick to return with Orophin and Rumil."

Galadriel sighed, resting her hand on Celeborn's strong forearm. "We think alike in so many ways. I do not know if I could survive without you."

Celeborn kissed her cheek, pulling her easily into his arms. "I could not bear to lose you, not now, not ever. We must gather our strength. If Haldir does not send word in a few more days, I will send a party to retrieve him."

Galadriel squeezed his arms, glancing back to her mirror as they reached the top of the steps leading out of her tiny grotto. "I will seek the mirror's answers yet again. Perhaps tomorrow we will know more."

xx

Tomorrow found Lurien striding between the ash and oak that loomed high over his head. Near the western border of the Golden Wood, the forest here was thickly populated with the tall trees and fewer of the Mallorn that anchored the center of the Lórien valley.

He lightly touched the trees as he passed by, offering silent greetings to each, admiring the beauty and grace of their lofty arching branches, reveling in the breeze that made their leaves sing a soft whispering cadence.

Had he not been looking up at that moment, he might have missed the archer sitting in the crook of two branches. He whirled at the last moment to avoid the streaking missile that struck the ground where he had only just momentarily stood.

"Not bad for a sentinel," the Elven warden above him grinned, grasping the trunk of the tree to slide down and around the base of the tree to the ground. He landed gently, tucking his bow over his shoulder to bow slightly, offering a respectful, if not slightly mocking greeting, to Lurien.

Used to the warden's ways and unaffected, Lurien touched his forehead in return. "I see you have little to do but waste your arrows shooting at leaves and flowers."

The warden shrugged, sending the taller sentinel a rueful glance. "One must always practice, Lurien. A leaf or flower is a small target. Should I gain such skill as to behead a stand of lily or slice the veins on an oak leaf, an orc should seem simple fare after that."

"Indeed," Lurien laughed in agreement. "I should consider such practices myself." He grinned, sweeping back a few strands of golden hair from his face, searching the wood behind the warden. "I seek Orophin, with word from both the Lord and Lady. Have you seen him near?"

The warden's smile disappeared quickly as he straightened stiffly to point to the west. "Aye, he takes his ease a fair space further, twenty trees to your left. He will see you before you are near."

Lurien touched his forehead respectfully with a slight nod, having little doubt the Elf would find him first. "Thank you." He turned to stride the way the Elf had pointed, his ears attuned to the sounds of the wood, knowing the warden behind him had most likely already disappeared.

The wardens guarded the border intensely. Alert, and perhaps a bit cocky himself, Lurien still respected the Elves around him for their work, accepted their teasing good-naturedly. He had his rank, as well as the added bonus of being one of Galadriel's favored sentinels to comfort his ire should the Galadhrim border wardens become too arrogant over the ideals of who did what better.

Today though, he had a purpose, and the sooner he retrieved Orophin, and then Rumil, the better. He had his own worries. Should Haldir not return, the Lady of Light would be immeasurably distressed and that would concern him deeply. The March Warden was like a son to her and he worried what the warden's death would do to her.

Orophin was down and striding toward him long before Lurien even counted ten trees, his blue eyes fiercely bright. "You have word of Haldir?"

Lurien held out a hand to the warden and Orophin gripped it tightly. He was a good friend, highly respected among all of Lórien. Lurien was quite sure the young warden would follow his elder brother's example to become March Warden once Haldir stepped aside. His calm demeanor and sharp intelligence rivaled Haldir's, his skill only a small measure less that that of the current March Warden.

That they were brothers was unmistakable.

"Nay, we have heard nothing, Orophin. The Lady asks that you return, with Rumil, to the city at once."

Orophin turned around to face away from Lurien, with his hands on his hips for a long moment. "That does not bode well, Lurien," he said stiffly.

"You know he is well enough," Lurien chided.

Orophin inhaled deeply, running a hand over his face as he turned back to face Lurien. "Honestly, I cannot say that much. I sense he struggles, but nothing more," Orophin complained.

Lurien nodded sympathetically. "Galadriel said to tell you that both Tinion and Kelian are no more."

The warden closed his eyes, his expression suddenly grave. "I feared as much."

"And the Lady wishes to remind you just why you were not allowed to go."

Orophin opened his eyes, now nearly gray with despair. "Indeed, I understand her reasons, Lurien. But it does not make waiting any easier." He turned suddenly, lifting a hand.

Another Elf appeared out of the shadows, grey cloaked, with bow and quiver strapped to his back. "Go find Rumil. He lies due East." The Elf bowed, touching his forehead, before turning to run lightly through the brush, fading quickly into the shadows.

Orophin called softly and another Elf, tall and lean, dropped down beside them. Lurien looked up, aware the Elf had remained hidden even from his eyes with a faint grin of admiration.

"I heard the news," the Elf said first, nodding to Lurien before reaching out to grasp Orophin's shoulder. "Go, I will take command here."

Orophin clasped the Elf briefly. "Tell them why I have gone and to send their strength to Haldir."

The Elf touched his heart. "Indeed we will. Send word when you can."

Lurien stepped back, turning to follow Orophin, and then sent a glance over his shoulder.

The Elf had remained where he was, his face grim but determined.

The wardens would not give up hope that their leader would return.

xx

Haldir sat up and leaned back against the bars of the cage that held him captive. His wrist throbbed painfully, and was in need of being set. The longer he waited, the greater the chance the bones would not heal properly. He took a few deep breaths, concentrating on forcing the life giving flow of energy through his body.

Like any Elf, he had an innate ability from within to heal. Broken bones, however, needed to be put back into place before any healing could begin.

He cradled his wrist, carefully moving it into place on his lap. His fingers deftly examined the bones to see which ones were out of place. Experience had taught him that if the pieces did not lock back together correctly, then the pull of the forearm muscles could shift his wrist muscles, resulting in decreased mobility. It was vital he set each bone back into the right position so they could grow back together properly and mend.

Ignoring his pain, he concentrated on locating each bone that was broken. Disregarding the sweat beading his brow, he clenched his jaw and fought the nausea that rose as he pushed each bone back where it belonged. Knowing the wrist would be particularly unforgiving if set wrong, he worked slowly and methodically, gritting his teeth against each wave of pain.

Once the bones were all in place, he painstakingly tore some lengths of fabric from his inner tunic, carefully winding the material around the injured wrist. Next, he took a few fragmented pieces of wood that had lain discarded in his cell, making sure they were long enough to extend past the joints above and below the injury to hold the newly set bones in place. Wrapping strips of torn clothing around the wood, he tied the makeshift cast tightly, and then leaned his head back against the bars to rest.

He could only hope the Haradrim would not notice the wrappings, giving him time to heal. He had no doubt his efforts would be useless if the men saw that he had set the bones.

It was to their advantage to keep him weak and unable to fight. It was his advantage if they did not realize how quickly he could heal.

But he still needed time, and rest.

Haldir flexed his fingers experimentally after a few minutes, making sure his repairs had not affected them. If he had made any mistakes, or pinched anything incorrectly, his fingers would become stiff, hindering his recovery. He would need his hands if he were to escape, more than likely fighting to get free.

Confident the bones were in place, he allowed himself to slip off into a healing trance, slumped against the bars of his cell as the healing energy flowed through him. A small smile of relief played about his face as the pain faded, replaced by a gentle vibrant hum that wove through him, healing as it went from one cell to the next.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: CAPTURED

Authors: Fianna and Heather the Mage

Rating: R for violence

Note and Warning: This is not an easy trial for Haldir, but one must keep faith that the March Warden will persevere. Caught in a dangerous battle for his life, he will have to face many things including his own prejudice.

Disclaimer: Lórien and the world of Arda belong to JRR Tolkien and are written here only for personal pleasure and respect to the one who created them.

Chapter 5 – A Banquet

Selena froze when they dragged Haldir into the chamber. Arad sat at the far end of the room, lounging comfortably on a pile of plush cushions, with one of the younger maidens beside him. The girl was stupid, in Selena's opinion, completely unaware or uncaring that Arad would toss her away once he tired of her. Unmarried now as well as their leader, he could choose his women without compunction, or ties, and none would gainsay him at all.

The guards shoved Haldir down to the floor near Arad. Barely able to stand, let alone sit upright on the floor cushions, the Elf braced himself on the table, his hands tied in front of him, head down, while Arad grinned malevolently at his prisoner.

She bit her lip, forcing herself to continue her duties, pouring the wine she held into the man's cup beside her.

Her father laughed mockingly at the Elf as Haldir pushed himself painfully into a sitting position, seemingly submissive before the surrounding Haradhrim warriors, yet Selena did not miss the sharp glitter in the Elf's grey eyes as they rested briefly on Arad.

Arad rose fluidly to his feet, picking up one of the long curved blades lying on the floor in front of him. It was an Elvish sword, beautiful, deadly, and sharper than any Haradrim weapon in the room. Arad lifted it up to admire it, squinting at the reflection of the lamps behind him.

"Exquisite craftsmanship, I must admit the Elves are extremely skilled in the art. Only a dwarven made weapon might be finer."

Haldir snorted rudely, jerked back to a sitting position by one of the guards standing behind him when he slumped forward over the low table.

Selena winced to see new bruises marring the Elf's cheekbones, one eye narrowed most likely due to a black eye. His hair was unbraided, hanging over his eyes as Haldir stared at the floor.

Arad walked around the table, weaving the sword in the air, making it flash in the light. "I like such weapons, light as a feather, yet deadly as a viper," he declared, finally bringing the sword to bear at Haldir's throat. "Shall I end your life with your own sword?" the Haradrim leader asked, while the men around them laughed calling for blood.

Haldir ignored both the weapon and the man behind him, lifting his gaze to scan the room in a swift perusal. Selena nearly gasped when his gaze swept over her, and then returned for a brief moment.

Did he recognize her?

She edged back into the shadows behind the men sitting around the low table piled high with an assortment of food: cheeses, fruit, as well as cooked pig and fowl; food that made the Elf suddenly sit back with a turn of his head.

Arad only seemed amused, crouching down beside Haldir to clasp his shoulder in what had to be a painful grip.

Haldir did not flinch, but did not look over at Arad either.

"So," Arad began in an admonitory voice. "I am giving you some respite from your captivity." He tossed the sword in front of Haldir knees, and then Arad reached into his boot to draw a dagger from the sheath on his leg. Slicing the bonds on Haldir's wrists, he then stuffed the dagger back into his boot. "Eat, Elf. And choose your movements well." Arad walked back to his place at the table, watching the Elf all the while, but Haldir did not move, seeming unaware of the sword so close to his hands.

Selena waited anxiously, wishing she could see Haldir's expression, but he had his head down, allowing the long fall of tangled hair to cover his face. Would he reach for his sword; would he take this moment to attempt to escape? She was afraid of what he would do, and afraid of what he would not do. She did not dare move closer, however; terrified he would give her away.

Sanaa looked over at Selena, her eyes wide with both fear and excitement. Selena scowled, her sister was far too young to be serving the older men around her, watching as Sanna carefully carried the heavy pitcher of wine. It was her first time, driven into the chore by Arad when one of the other girls claimed she was ill.

Ill - Selena did not believe it, knowing the girl lay battered and bruised from the man who had claimed her for his wife. She was only nineteen, a year older than Selena, yet the woman looked haggard most of the time, her eyes always wide with fear, skittish as a newborn colt.

That was what she had to look forward to, Selena thought angrily. That was what Sanaa had for a future. She cursed softly, gripping her own pitcher tightly. She just_ had_ to get them away.

Her salvation sat leaning heavily to one side, a hand tucked at his waist, his weight supported by the other.

Arad dropped into the cushions with an arch of an elegant brow. "Not hungry, Haldir of Lórien?"

The Elf did not answer, merely lifted his chin slightly.

Sanaa moved between Haldir and the Haradrim guard sitting next to him, her attention on the Elf as she stared at him curiously. Selena sucked in a horrified breath as the girl tipped her pitcher to pour the guard more wine, but missed his cup, spilling the dark red liquid onto his legs.

The man cursed Sanaa, reaching out a hand to slap her, but another hand caught his wrist in an unwavering grip.

"Do not touch her," Haldir said in a tight voice, ignoring the guard to gaze inquisitively at Sanaa.

Her sister stood frozen, terrified of the guard, unsure of what to do.

Selena knew she had to step in and rushed around the men toward Sanaa. She took the pitcher of wine from her sister, grabbing her arm to drag her out of the room. Haldir's gaze shifted from Sanaa to Selena, one brow arched slightly, and then he finally let go of the guard's wrist.

The guard shoved Selena aside, but Arad held up his hand with an amused smile.

"Belay your hand, man; the Elf seems to dislike your treatment of the girls."

Haldir lifted his gaze to the Haradrim leader with a sneer. "It is easy to bully someone weaker."

"Indeed?" Arad agreed with a malicious gleam in his eye. "Why not take advantage of those lesser than we? We are the stronger; we should use that strength."

Haldir's expression cold, he glanced back at Selena as she held Sanaa tightly against her side. "Is that why your women hide their faces? Do they disguise the bruises they have? I see how you treat your slaves, your women. A dog would find better company."

"A dog is a good companion," Arad laughed. "He does little to complain and is at one's side at all times. Can you say that about women? They are good for little more than serving me, and doing what I bid them to do. A dog has more intelligence."

Haldir's eyes narrowed dangerously. Selena could barely restrain her gasp of outrage. Did her father truly think that, or was he only taunting the Elf? The men around him were nodding in agreement, and it nearly made her sick to think they actually felt that way.

"You give them little opportunity to do more," Haldir said darkly.

Arad leaned forward, tightly gripping the cup in his hand, his black hair curling around his shoulders. "Why should I? Given the opportunity that you suggest would only encourage them to be more than what they are. You are bewitched yourself, ruled by a woman. Tis no wonder you bow to them and grovel at their feet."

Selena could not imagine the Elf groveling before anyone. Even battered and bruised, more than likely with broken bones from his beatings, he sat rigidly, if in obvious pain, before her father. He even looked a bit arrogant, gazing at the Haradrim leader through the long strands of his hair. No, this one would never cower, nor shy away from any kind of confrontation. He would die fighting. Selena nearly smiled. He was her salvation. She just had to convince him that he was.

Arad dismissed the Elf, waving a hand in disgust. The conversation drifted around the room, laughter and insults directed at Haldir quite often. The Elf withstood the verbal abuse without comment, ignoring the food placed in front of him, refusing the wine the guards tried to force him to drink.

She had to find a way to get through to him. To make him understand she was not his enemy. Would the vial be the key?

As if her father had heard her thoughts, he grinned, reaching into the folds of his tunic.

"So, shall I reveal the very thing that drew you to me?" Harad asked lightly. He opened his hand, holding out a tiny glass globe. It sparkled brilliantly in the light, small, elegant, and obviously Elvish.

Haldir looked at it briefly, lifting his gaze to Arad. "So you do have the vial."

"Indeed," Arad agreed. "And a fair price I will get for it as well. What did the vial contain, I wonder?" He sniffed the glass, holding it up to the light. "Is it empty? Or does it still contain something of value to you?"

Haldir did not answer; his jaw seemed clenched as Selena watched them closely. Sanaa had left her side and had begun to serve again, but away from the Elf and the guard still glaring at her.

Selena served the men near Haldir with a sense of desperation.

She moved slowly to each man, filling his cup, watching the Elf out of the corner of her eye. Had he recognized her? If she could steal the vial from Arad, would he accept her help? She reached Haldir, knowing he would not want the wine and froze when her father suddenly spoke.

"What would you have paid for the vial? What would you pay for a woman? Do you even barter for such things? See my daughter there, she is near marriage age. I shall get a good price for her as well."

Haldir stiffened beside her, and then briefly glanced her way.

The cool grey gaze saw far too much in that spare moment.

But was it enough, she wondered frantically, lowering her eyes?

Arad laughed, slapping his leg. "She is a fine specimen, if I say so myself. Humble, discrete, she will be a prize for sure. Would you pay?"

Haldir lifted a hand to push back the strands of hair covering his face. "I have no need to pay for a woman. They come to me without having to be bribed."

Selena gasped, moving back a step as Arad's face flushed red with fury. "I do not mean it in that way," her father barked angrily, rising to his feet. "I can have any woman here with only a snap of my fingers. My daughter shall be sold to the highest bidder, the man who can prove he is worthy of her." He stalked around the room, grabbing Selena's arm roughly to drag her up into the middle of the table.

"She is ready. I have yet to show her off. Perhaps," Arad glared at the Elf, "I shall auction her off after you. The crowds will be large. Word has already spread among the Haradrim of your capture. The pickings will be ripe for me, indeed." Arad pulled Selena tightly against his side and then reached up to rip off the veil covering her face. "See what I offer. See what I have to give," he shouted, spinning Selena to face the men around her. "The elves cannot understand the value of a woman ready for a man. They waste their resources. But I will not."

Selena was mortified, frozen, knowing any defiance would only earn her a beating later, one that she was due anyways for interfering with Sanaa. Arad threw her away and she fell, losing her balance to sprawl among the food and dishes on the table.

"She is mine," Arad hissed. "But I will sell her; who will give me an offer?"

The men around her called out prices, laughing as she huddled among the debris on the table.

Arad only snorted, folding his arms across his chest. "Too low, my friends, you are far too low! We shall see what I can get. Look for her on the block. Nevertheless, we must not delay. The Elves will miss their wardens, and time grows short. They will be searching for their lost soon, and perhaps, in doing so we will capture even more. A boon for us," he shouted gleefully, raising his cup of wine. "Cheers to the Elves for being so honorable. Cheers to the prizes we shall take!"

The men around her rose, lifting cups and shouting at Arad. In the din and clamor, Selena moved slightly, turning her head toward Haldir. He was watching her intently, head down again, his hair hanging around his cheeks, grey eyes glittering from beneath the shadows of his brows.

Selena didn't know whether to be afraid or elated at that look.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: CAPTURED

Authors: Fianna and Heather the Mage

Rating: R for violence

Note and Warning: This is not an easy trial for Haldir, but one must keep faith that the March Warden will persevere. Caught in a dangerous battle for his life, he will have to face many things including his own prejudice.

Disclaimer: Lórien and the world of Arda belong to JRR Tolkien and are written here only for personal pleasure and respect to the one who created them.

**Chapter 6: Repercussions to come**

Haldir studied the young woman closely, taken aback to know she was Arad's daughter, yet also not surprised. Had she been yet another trap, or was she truly desperate? He could not yet decide. What did she want from him?

The girl climbed from the table, flinching at the hands lifting her down, accepting the pinches and leers directed her way with only lowered eyes and a hunched back. Humble, her father thought, but Haldir saw the revulsion in the set of her shoulders, the fear that made her hands tremble holding the heavy ceramic pitcher of wine. She was not happy, that he knew without a doubt.

Why had she come to him? Captive, wounded, and hardly able to stand let alone flee, what did she seek from him?

He refused to believe she was innocent. The Haradrim were a harsh, brutal people. What difference did it make if she was a woman, young or not?

He could not pull his gaze from her, or the younger sibling, surreptitiously watching them while they whispered in the corner. The child hardly reached his elbow, yet she had moved between the men pouring wine without complaint, accepting a blow to the head, or a push when she spilled the wine, which then caused her to spill even more. Several times, he saw Arad reach out to punish her, only to pause with a sneer toward Haldir. Despite the mocking attitude, he had stayed his hand at least for the time being.

Haldir did not want to consider what would happen once she was out of his sight.

The older girl knelt beside him, scooping up the remnants of food left by the guard that had stumbled out of the room. She avoided the sword lying amid the bits of debris, thrown down by Arad, and only a small space from his hands.

He did not touch it, nor even look at the Elvish weapon. Another beating would follow if he did. He was not stupid, and to think Arad would find the weapon tempting, made him want to laugh.

He would bide his time. There was too much at stake, now that he knew the man had the vial. He would retrieve it and take it back to Lórien; and he _would_ exact his vengeance as well when he left.

He had only to be patient.

The young woman slid backwards, pausing briefly to tuck a chunk of cheese into his hand, hidden by the draping folds of her robe. "Please, eat." She did not look at him, but stood up, and then hurried out of sight behind him.

He needed food, but the thought of accepting anything the Haradrim offered was repugnant. He sighed, reluctantly tucking the cheese into the pocket of his tunic. The men around him were nearly drunk, but several stood near the door, waiting he knew, for Arad's signal to take him back to his cage.

The young woman's persistence grated on his nerves. It made him doubt his conviction that she only meant to catch him in some kind of trap.

The room seemed to close in on him, growing dark as he moved slightly, gasping at the pain in his ribs. The wrist, bound now only in strips of cloth, had healed but was still tender. The guards had not been gentle when they had come for him, throwing him against the bars of the cage and then piling on him to tie his hands.

Had he still worn the wooden cast they would have broken his arm.

He shuddered slightly at the cruelty.

A set of hands gripped his elbows as he stiffened, heaved to his feet by the Haradrim guards.

"Your banquet ends, Elf," Arad declared in a flat voice, his dark eyes liquid pools of derision. "You've nothing to show for my generosity, have eaten nothing I offered. A pity, for you shall receive nothing else until the auction." The guards shoved Haldir forward, almost to his knees.

"Sleep well, my friend," Arad continued, holding up a cup of wine, "a toast to my profits to come." He drank deeply and then waved the guards away. They dragged Haldir out of the room, followed closely by two more Haradrim warriors.

xxx

Sanaa watched them haul the Elf away with a faint sense of pity. Even though he did not struggle, she knew that the guards would not be kind when they threw him back into his cage. They thought her too young to see what went on, but she had seen, and been saddened by the cruelty of her people.

The Elf did not deserve his treatment. It was unlike her father, cruel as he was, to allow such harsh handling. It decreased a slave's value, he often said, to be battered too badly. Beaten into submission, yes, but beyond that the slaves were usually treated fairly well.

Was it because the Elf had not yielded to her father's demands? He did not struggle, nor try to escape. Yet, even she could sense his defiance.

Such arrogance angered her father. He hated the Elves, had told stories of how they had long ago tried to destroy the Haradrim. Sanaa secretly wondered if the tales were true. The Elf did not seem so terrible to her.

Selena could hardly keep her eyes off him, and when Sanaa did catch her looking, it was with both desperation and admiration. Her sister was falling hard for the fair-haired creature.

Sanaa couldn't blame her, giggling to herself. He was quite stunning even all banged up. He would die, Sanaa was certain, before he would allow Arad to sell him to anyone.

Selena wanted to escape. The Elf could help her.

He needed help, however, to accomplish it.

To Sanaa it was quite simple.

Arad was nearly drunk with both wine and glee.

The Elvish weapons sat gleaming in the light, the Elf's dagger perilously close to the edge of the table.

Haldir had killed four Haradrim with it, men who had beaten Selena quite often.

Sanaa put away the pitcher of wine and began to gather dishes. She moved next to her father, head down, lifting her eyes briefly to his in a submissive gesture.

Arad, uncaring, waved her away.

Sanaa bent down, placing the platters of remaining food on the edge of the table, and with a quick glance at her father, began to pile more dishes on top of it.

He yawned, sloshing some of his wine over his tunic as he kissed the woman beside him.

Sanaa lifted the platter carefully; heavy, it tilted slightly to one side, but she righted it and then setting it for a moment again on the table as if to gain a better hold, scooped up the dagger in her hand, hidden beneath the platter.

She rose to her feet carefully, avoiding her father, and then walked out of the room toward the serving area.

Selena would be proud of her, she thought excitedly, pausing to set the platter down. She admired the long weapon and then deftly tucked it into the deep pocket of her robe. The Elf needed help.

Selena needed help.

It was so simple.

xxx

Haldir woke from unconsciousness, rising through the heavy fog of pain to awareness. He felt warm, and amid the pain, felt a soothing calmness weaving through his thoughts. Had Galadriel connected to him somehow, he wondered for a moment, and then became fully aware of the hand gripping his.

His fingers were intertwined with smaller ones, a child's hand, the bones so delicate as to be nothing. The warmth radiating from the hand, however, surprised him

He opened his eyes slowly and then turned his head carefully toward the young girl sitting next to his cage.

She had pushed her arm through the bars, and was holding his hand tightly, resting her forehead against the wooden slats.

He recognized the young girl, the one who had spilled the wine. "What are you doing here, child?"

"I didn't want you to have nightmares," she said with an innocent smile. "I do this when Selena is in pain, after Father or someone else has beaten her."

Horrified to know the child had seen so much cruelty, Haldir shuddered faintly, shifting to study her intently. "And does this happen often?" he asked tightly.

The girl shrugged. "Sometimes."

He closed his eyes for a moment, unable to mask his dismay. "Thank you, but you should not be here." It would mean a severe beating, if not worse, if they found her beside him.

"I am not afraid. I knew I could help you."

Curious, he opened his eyes, turning to look at her again. She was just a child, just as her sister was. Was it another trap? What more could she do?

"Why do you wish to help me?"

The young girl stared at him, her hand still gripping his tightly, her dark eyes wide as she studied him. "We have treated you badly." She pulled her hand free from his, fumbling in her skirt. Haldir rolled stiffly to his side, watching her warily. She struggled with the cloth for a few minutes, finally pulling his dagger free from deep within her robe.

Haldir stared at it in surprise, amazed as she calmly slid it into the cage between the bars, and then sat with her elbows on her knees, chin in hand, to watch him in return.

He studied her intently. There was no fear, no recoiling as if she thought he might hurt her. Instead, she stared back at him just as keenly, her dark eyes challenging him to take it.

"How…" he shook his head. It did not matter how she had gotten the blade. He slid the dagger into the folds of his tunic. "Thank you, again."

"Selena is only trying to help you. Why do you not let her do so?"

So innocent, he thought ruefully. He as not surprised the two were related. They seemed to have the same stubborn determination to help him. Why? Did she even understand the depths of her father's deceit?

The girl leaned closer, surprising him somewhat as she scowled. "My father does not know that Selena has tried to help you. If he did she would be punished severely."

He frowned, reluctant to believe the two were not trying to deceive him. "Perhaps you are in league with Arad as well?" he said dryly.

The girl smiled sardonically. "Nay, he does not think women are capable of anything intelligent."

Haldir laughed softly, wheezing slightly from the pain in his ribs. "He has made a very large mistake in that."

"Indeed," the girl sniffed. "Selena is far smarter than he is."

Haldir shook his head wryly, but then froze as a loud curse made the girl's eyes grow wide with fear.

xxx

Selena stumbled as Arad dragged her with him through the camp, beaten earlier for helping Sanaa. Her father was muttering under his breath, his grip painful on her arm, uncaring that she could hardly keep up. She knew where he was going and felt a deep sense of despair. What would Arad do, she wondered, when he faced the Elf? Was he planning to flaunt his bruised and humbled daughter in front him? She didn't know or care, bleakly following the tall Haradrim as he stalked around the corner. She ran into her father's back, however, when he stopped suddenly with a snarl. Selena looked around him apprehensively, knowing they were near the slave cages, and then could only gasp in horror. Sanaa was sitting near the Elf, staring back at them in terror.

It was obvious she had been talking with Haldir.

Arad was livid. Throwing Selena aside, he caught Sanaa as she tried to leap to her feet, roughly hauling the young girl up against him. "What are you doing?" he demanded furiously, shaking Sanaa roughly.

"I was only checking on him, to make sure the g-g-guards didn't hurt him t-t-too badly," Sanaa whimpered.

"Why would you care?" Arad exclaimed angrily.

"If h-he dies, Father, you w-won't get anything for him."

Arad hissed and threw Sanaa down at his feet. "Get away from him. Do not come near him again or I will beat you until you are blue from head to toe."

Sanaa's lip quivered, and she scrambled to her feet and ran, robe held high to her knees. Selena wished she could follow, but knew better to lie where Arad had thrown her, waiting for his fury to pass.

Haldir had risen to his feet, expression chillingly cold, his grey eyes glinting silver in the lamplight.

Arad glared balefully at the Elf. "It would do well for you not to speak to her at all. For her sake," Arad declared flatly. He turned to Selena. "And this one as well. Make no mistake; they do my bidding without a second thought." He threw Selena forward, away from the cage, shoving her through the camp.

Selena did not dare look back, and prayed her father would not punish Sanaa too harshly.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: CAPTURED

Authors: Fianna and Heather the Mage

Rating: R for violence

Note and Warning: This is not an easy trial for Haldir, but one must keep faith that the March Warden will persevere. Caught in a dangerous battle for his life, he will have to face many things including his own prejudice.

Disclaimer: Lórien and the world of Arda belong to JRR Tolkien and are written here only for personal pleasure and respect to the one who created them.

**Chapter 7: Is it blind faith or simple conviction? **

Galadriel watched the two elves running up the sweeping stairway below her with both a sense of pride and despair. Wardens of great reputation, they had yet to match their older brother's accomplishments, yet the Lady of Light had no doubt that both elves would do so with ease.

She gripped the railing in front of her, aware that Celeborn had moved toward the stair in order to meet them. She waited patiently, her gaze growing distant as her thoughts focused on Haldir. Where was he? Why could she not gain any sense of him? She sighed faintly, turning her gaze back to the two Elves now conversing quietly with Celeborn. Would the two change anything? Would having Haldir's brothers, tied to him by both blood and love, look into her mirror bring her the answers she sought?

She could only pray to the Valar it would.

But which one, or both?

Celeborn stepped aside to wave the two wardens inside. Galadriel moved away from the railing, and turned toward the narrow stairs that the two would ascend, folding her hands in front of her.

Orophin came first, taking the steps slowly, his eyes lifted to meet her gaze in a manner that would have made Haldir proud. His gaze reflected no fear, only a faint sense of disquiet, but muted by the determination in the set of his shoulders. He would not believe Haldir lost, not until he saw his brother dead.

Rumil followed closely behind his brother, pale hair gleaming in the early morning light, his dark blue eyes glittering with repressed fury. He was far more emotional than his siblings, and struggling to hide it. She smiled faintly. Behind the fury was the same determination to believe Haldir was fine.

She prayed he was.

The two wardens stopped below her a step, bowing deeply with a hand to their foreheads in greeting.

"My Lady," they said softly. Two voices, one mind. She briefly searched their thoughts; aware they felt her incursion and accepted it. Both had same sense of faith in their elder brother.

She knew then what she must do.

"It is good to see you," Galadriel said, reaching out to both wardens, drawing them up the final step and into the small pavilion. She pulled them to a bench, sitting down while they waited. She waved them to another bench impatiently.

"Sit down. This is not a formal meeting."

Orophin lowered himself carefully to the seat, with a brief glance at Rumil, folding his long legs under the bench to lean forward, staring at her intently. "What have you seen, My Lady?"

Galadriel met the startling blue gaze of her warden carefully. "I have seen nothing, Orophin."

Rumil sighed in relief, rubbing a hand over his brow. "You have not seen his death then."

Galadriel shifted her gaze toward the younger Elf with a faint frown. "I have seen nothing, Rumil. I cannot bring him into my mirror. I know less than you."

Rumil's eyes widened in surprise, but Orophin frowned. "Is someone blocking your images?"

Galadriel shrugged, smiling faintly as Celeborn's hands dropped to her shoulders, his presence a welcome strength behind her. "It is possible, but I do not believe that is what is happening. The mirror does not want me to see his fate. But I am hoping that it will show you something."

Rumil dropped his gaze to his feet. "I hate looking into your mirror."

Orophin sent his brother a scowl. "But what we see may not be truly what has happened."

"Or will happen," Galadriel agreed. "It will show a possibility."

She knew her decision was right when Orophin nodded thoughtfully. "Perhaps it will show me something, perhaps not, but we must try."

Rumil agreed, if warily, his gaze uneasy. He would not like what he saw. Galadriel reached up to touch Celeborn's hand on her shoulder, an unspoken communication of her intentions.

"I would have you look into my mirror then, Orophin," she said, resting her gaze on the tall Elf. "I will meet you in my bower at sunset, for the images are best viewed as the sun fades."

The Elf smiled grimly and rose easily to his feet. "I will meditate on what I wish to know, then, My Lady." He bowed, touching Rumil's shoulder briefly, and then at her nod, left the small pavilion with a resolute step.

"My brother refuses to believe Haldir is in any real danger, but I know better," Rumil said softly, watching his brother disappear down the steps.

Galadriel felt Celeborn's hand tighten on her shoulder. "You are correct, Rumil, as always. He is in great danger, I know that much."

Rumil sighed, leaning over his knees to stare at the floor. "He knew what would happen as surely as he knew he would go no matter what."

Galadriel did not reply, merely watching the youngest of the three siblings sort out his mind.

"I pressed him hard to allow us to go, but I know he was right to refuse." Rumil looked up at them, his eyes dark with anguish. "He could not have borne our loss. It will have been hard enough to have seen both Tinion and Kelian die, as they were close friends and highly trusted, but it would have destroyed him to have had to lose us both." The warden sat up, his chin lifted stubbornly. "I could say that we might have made a difference, but you are far wiser than I." He looked up at Celeborn and then at Galadriel. "I sense you do not want me to follow Orophin. What would you have me do?"

Celeborn allowed Galadriel to speak first, although it would have been his right to explain. "I would have you gather your wardens to journey to Harad. You will rescue Haldir, and bring him home, guided hopefully by what Orophin sees in my mirror."

Rumil stood up slowly, his eyes suddenly glittering with a fire that sent a chill down Galadriel's spine.

"I will do so gladly, My Lady." He dipped his head, but his eyes never left hers. "With your permission," he said softly, with a hand to his heart.

"With our consent and urging," Galadriel replied. "And I will pray to the Valar that you will bring him home quickly."

xxx

Haldir leaned back against the bars of the cage contemplating the events that had taken place the night before. He had not been able to speak with either girl all day, although he had seen them coming and going on various errands throughout the camp. A growing fury engulfed him as he watched them scurry about from a distance; it was obvious to him that both girls had been severely punished.

His thoughts drifted back to Arad's youngest daughter. Sanaa had taken a great risk for one so young by stealing his dagger and sitting watch over him while he recovered from the abuse of Arad's guards. Haldir had the uncomfortable feeling she had paid dearly for it too. Could one so young really be evil or were both girls truly what they appeared to be; desperate victims caught in a situation not of their making?

He sighed heavily, weighing their actions against all he knew of the Haradrim. History had proven repeatedly that they were not an honest or honorable race. What made these two any different? Surely, they were similar in character, products of their upbringing, and not to be trusted?

The child was still at a questionable age, but Selena was certainly old enough to have been molded into a like-minded model of her people. What puzzled Haldir the most was the incongruity that Selena would have such a strong will to grow up any different from her peers. Was the young mortal all she appeared to be, or was it all just part of a grander scheme of entrapment?

The Haradrim, he had heard, loved to toy with their captives before ransoming them or selling them off as slaves. Could either girl be a part of such a ploy?

The youngest one of his musing appeared from out of a nearby tent and risked a glance his way. Her face scrunched in misery, she hurried past him unaware that her father stood nearby. Arad scowled, dealing the young girl a swift blow to the back of her head for daring to glance toward Haldir. Sanaa shrieked in surprise and pain, and with tears streaming down her face, she scrambled away from her father and past Haldir.

The muscles in Haldir's face tightened as he slowly rose to his feet, clenching the bars of his cage as rage coursed through him. The child had done nothing more than glance in his direction and the action had not merited the punishment that was given.

Arad saw him and sauntered toward the cage arrogantly. "Still disdainful of our treatment to our women?" he sneered mockingly.

For once Haldir's face betrayed the anger he felt, unable to control the emotion. "You would beat your own child for merely looking my way out of curiosity? What manner of man are you?"

Arad laughed maliciously, taking a step closer to the cage, unaware of the dangerous line he was about to cross. He spread his hands wide in a gesture of feigned innocence and moved even closer to taunt Haldir. "It is our way to oppress those who are weaker." His dark eyes glittered cruelly. "As you will soon learn…"

His words were cut off sharply as Haldir rapidly lunged forward against the bars, reaching out to grasp Arad's tunic at the throat. Arad was unprepared for the assault as Haldir wrapped his fingers tightly into the fabric, hauling the man violently toward the cage.

Haldir's sudden movement and strength caught the Haradrim leader off guard. Startled, Arad barely managed to yell for his guards before his face was pulled forward at an alarming rate of speed to slam forcefully against the bars of the cage. Blood spurted freely from Arad's broken nose as he struggled to free himself from the Elf's grasp, bellowing in pain and anger.

Haldir managed to keep one hand on Arad's shirt, bringing the Haradrim forward once more to collide powerfully with the bars of the cage. The guards rushed up to the cage and Haldir attempted to use Arad as a shield to protect himself from the sharp weapons the men thrust his way. Ignoring the searing pain from a spear thrust to his side, Haldir fought fiercely to hold them off, his hand still determinedly tangled in Arad's shirt as the man twisted about trying to break free.

The Haradrim leader was the sole focus of Haldir's attention. Arad's eyes were wide with fear as he struggled in an unfamiliar battle for his life. The Haradrim jerked a knife from deep within his cloak, the blade flashing dangerously as Arad surged towards Haldir in an attempt to drive the blade deep between the Elf's ribs. Haldir expected the move, and caught Arad's wrist in a steel grip, wrenching the man's arm sideways against the bars. The bones snapped sickeningly, and Arad screamed in agony as Haldir jerked him forward, twisting the knife from Arad's slack grasp.

The guards were shouting, yet the din around them did not swallow the howls Arad made as he fought frantically to remove the grip on his tunic. Knowing he did not have much time, Haldir flipped the blade in his hand, and using Arad's own weapon, slashed the Haradrim viciously across his face, slicing the man's cheek from his lips to his left eye. "That was for the weak you have so ruthlessly terrorized," Haldir snarled.

His grey eyes glittering with the triumph of a promised revenge, Haldir brought the blade up near Arad's throat. "But this is for my wardens…"

He did not complete the sentence as suddenly a sharp pain shot through his head and darkness descended so swiftly he knew nothing more.

Sanaa stood nearby, frozen in terror as one of the guards struck Haldir from behind. Arad stumbled backwards as the elf released him, the blade never completing its horizontal slash as Haldir crumpled slowly to the ground unconscious. A sticky trail of blood ran slowly down the back of the Elf's head while the guard stood breathing heavily over his still form with an iron rod in his hand. For good measure, he kicked the Elf hard in the side to make sure he was out cold.

Sanaa shuddered, shocked at what had just happened in front of her. She turned quickly away from her father's henchmen, afraid of what else she might see. She could hear her father behind her, shrieking in pain, furiously barking out orders to his men. Bowing her head to hide the rush of tears, Sanaa bolted through the camp in search of her sister.

She found Selena at the local washing well. Selena's movements were painstakingly slow due to the beating Arad had given her the night before, the laundry barely begun as her sister tried to ignore the pain to continue with her usual chores. Sanaa rushed up to Selena, dragging the surprised woman from the well. Ignoring the curious glances sent their way, she wrapped her arms around Selena, fervently whispering what had happened into her sister's ear. The words tumbled out, Sanaa's voice breaking slightly as she recounted how the Elf had fallen.

The only outward sign of Selena's emotions were her hands as they angrily clenched and unclenched the wet breeches she held in her lap. She stood up abruptly, and picking up her load of laundry, tossed the female onlookers a glare before hauling Sanaa to her feet. Selena pulled her sister quickly through the tangle of the camp, her voice low and full of fury. "How could the Elf have been so foolish, didn't he realize he could have gotten himself killed!"

Sanaa nearly had to run in order to keep up with Selena's longer strides. Selena stalked across the camp, muttering angrily, her dark eyes almost wild. Selena's obvious anger confused Sanaa. Was she angry with the Elf, or with their father? Watching her sister's face, Sanaa decided it was more likely she was angry at Haldir, or more accurately, afraid for the Elf. Sanaa was old enough to know her sister's interest in the captive had more than just the hope of gaining his aid in their escape.

She stopped behind Selena as her sister came to a sudden halt in front of the cages. Sanaa fought the urge to look into the cage where Haldir was held, afraid of what she might see. The muffled sob that escaped Selena was proof enough that things were bad indeed. Her sister whirled and ran back toward their home, with Sanaa close on her heels.

The house was full of people when they reached it, and both girls stopped abruptly to stare in surprise as they ducked through the door. The local healer was bending over Arad, holding their father's limp wrist as he attempted to repair the damage Haldir had done to the bones. Arad was motionless, eyes glazed, nearly unconscious as the healer's assistant worked to stitch up a long, vicious looking slash across their father's cheek. Unnoticed by the healers, or the guards standing nervously around the bed, Selena and Sanaa slipped into the back confines of their room.

"They are going to kill him," Sanaa whispered in anguish, wringing her hands while Selena paced furiously back and forth in the middle of the room.

"No, they will leave that for our father," Selena replied flatly. Her sister stopped pacing, shivering. "Arad will kill him for what he has done, or he will lose face in front of our people, Sanaa. He can't let the Elf live now, the money doesn't matter anymore."

Sanaa knew Selena was right with a deep sense of despair. "What can we do? He is in no shape to flee now."

Selena lifted her chin stubbornly. "He will have to be. He has no choice. It's either tonight or never." She glanced warily at the door and gestured for Sanaa to come closer. "I will go to him, Sanaa. You must gather things to take with us. We can't carry a lot, just something for water and a bit of food if you can."

Sanaa nodded, determined to help. "I will find what I can. What will you do?"

Selena frowned, her dark eyes haunted. "I will wake him, somehow. And I will convince him to flee and take me –us- with him when he goes."

Sanaa reached out, grasping Selena's arm tightly. "You must be careful, Selena. He will wake suddenly and not know it is you."

Selena met her gaze intently. "I know; I will be careful."

Sanaa stepped back, allowing Selena to cross toward the door. "I hope you can convince him, Selena. I am afraid Father will place the blame for this on us."

Selena paused at the door, her hand on the wood frame. "I know, Sanaa." She glanced over her shoulder, and for the first time, Sanaa saw fear in her sister's eyes. "I know."

xxx


	8. Chapter 8

Title: CAPTURED

Authors: Fianna and Heather the Mage

Rating: R for violence

Note and Warning: This is not an easy trial for Haldir, but one must keep faith that the March Warden will persevere. Caught in a dangerous battle for his life, he will have to face many things including his own prejudice.

Disclaimer: Lórien and the world of Arda belong to JRR Tolkien and are written here only for personal pleasure and respect to the one who created them.

**Chapter 8: A final play in the game?**

Selena left the house, thankful the guards had gathered around Arad to allow her to slip past them again.

The camp was silent, the narrow houses and assorted buildings dark. The moonlight was bright though, leaving vivid patches of light here and there that she tried to avoid, slinking deep into the shadows.

The cages sat wreathed in moonlight, and she had to stop for a moment, her hand to her mouth to cover a sharp gasp, afraid that the Elf had been taken, but no, he was still there, lying on the floor where they had left him.

She moved alongside the cage, peering between the slats. He was still bleeding, his hair dark with the blood, sprawled on the floor. Would he wake with a touch? She did not believe so. She knew the Elf had some kind of healing skills, the bruises even from today were fading too fast to be normal.

The blow to his head was not going to be easy for him to heal.

It would make things even more difficult for them, but she knew they had little choice.

Selena glanced around her, debating on the best way to wake him when she spied the pail of water. Used to clean the cages, and more to taunt the Elf she was sure, it stood just beyond the shadows, along the edge of one of the buildings.

She crept out silently, grasping the handle of the bucket, lifting it with a slight grunt. It was only half-full, and she prayed silently that it would be enough.

She knew she did not dare be inside the cage with him. Sanaa's description of the Elf's rage, and seeing what he had done to her father told her he was far too dangerous to be that close.

She remembered only too well the last time he'd woken.

She glanced around her, and then with a grimace, lifted the bucket and threw the contents into Haldir's cage, dousing the Elf with the water.

She gave a little shriek, covering her mouth, shocked at how rapidly he woke and stood, whirling up to his feet only to gasp and clutch his head, staggering back against the bars of the cage with a groan.

"By the Valar, Selena, why did you do that?" He caught one of the bars with one hand as he began to slide down, twisting until his shoulder was caught in between the slats to hold him upright. Gingerly he felt his head, pulling his hand down to stare at the blood caking his fingers.

"They hit you," she whispered, not daring to come closer as yet, not sure of what he would do.

Haldir glanced up, his eyes glittering sharply. "Your father?"

"He lies in bed with two healers trying to repair the damage you have done."

"Then he is still alive," the Elf muttered. "A pity."

Selena frowned, gripping her robe tightly. "Do you not understand the consequences of your actions, Haldir? My father will kill you for what you have done."

Haldir smiled icily. "He can try."

Selena flew toward the cage, gripping the bars tightly. "Look, you fool. You have stripped Arad of his reputation. You were a prisoner and yet you nearly killed him. He cannot let that go unpunished. He will kill you."

The Elf slid away from the bars, staggering toward her until he was just on the other side from her, his forehead pressed against the slats with bloody strands of hair draped over his shoulder. "What would you have me do, Selena?"

She stared at his chest, his tunic ripped nearly to his waist, realizing that was wet with blood as well. She wanted to reach out, to touch him, to see what else they had done, but was afraid to. She was too close, her mind reeling with the desire to flee, to distance herself from the rage she could sense in him.

But she gripped the bars instead, lifting her eyes to meet his silver ones. He stared at her silently, waiting for his answer.

"You must flee, Haldir."

"Not without the vial."

She shook her head, scowling at his stubbornness. "There is no way you can get it. There are five Haradrim in our house with Arad right now, and more watching to see what he will do. Even were you to kill them all, the uproar would alert the rest of the camp, and you will die trying to escape."

"So be it," Haldir said frostily, turning to slide down the bars to sit at her feet.

She stared at the blood caking his hair. "Please, you have to go. I could not bear to see you…" She felt her voice catch and looked away.

He crossed his arms, resting them on his knees. "I will not leave without the vial," he said stubbornly. "I will find a way." He touched his head then, gently, with a faint grunt of irritation.

"I can get you the vial," Selena said finally, stepping back from the bars when he stiffened, resting his head back against the cage. She had played her final hand, the only thing she had to bargain with. He could not refuse. "But on one condition," she said, trying to put her determination into her voice. She would not be left behind.

He rolled to his feet, turning to grasp the slats with both hands to stare at her intently.

"And what is that, child?"

She saw the distrust in his eyes, annoyed that he still thought of her as a child. "You have to take me with you."

He had the audacity to laugh at her. "It is far too dangerous, besides, you will only slow me down."

Selena stomped her foot, kicking sand at him. "Then die, fool." She glared at him, her hands fisted beside her. "As I will die for causing your rage." She saw him flinch.

"They wouldn't do that," he said, but his voice lacked any conviction.

"You know they would."

"It is too dangerous. You are wrong. Arad will not kill his own child."

She turned away, unwilling to let him see the despair that nearly made her fall to her knees and weep. She had thought he was the one to save them. She had put all her hopes on him, stubbornly believing he would do as she wanted. The truth was harder to bear than she could have imagined.

Her shoulders were trembling with the strain to keep in her tears, and she had taken a step away from the cage when he spoke.

"Wait."

Selena stopped stiffly, gripping her robe with her hands to keep them from shaking.

"You will get the vial?"

She nodded shortly, but did not look back.

"You have the key to unlock the cage?"

She looked over her shoulder. "It's lying on the ground at your feet."

He did not look down, but stared at her, his eyes gleaming slightly in the moonlight. "I will use the vials you gave me. What will they do?"

She opened her mouth, and then shut it. He hadn't trusted her, that was clear. "You'll just have to trust me that they will help you." She turned back around and took another step when he spoke again.

"Meet me where the horses are kept. You have half an hour."

She did not look back, but caught her skirt in her hands, and ran.

xxx

Sanaa grabbed Selena's arm tightly when she slipped through the door, carrying Arad's robes.

"What are you doing with Father's clothes?" she asked nervously. "Did you talk to Haldir?"

"I told the guard I had to wash out the blood," Selena said quietly, searching the folds of fabric for the hidden pocket. "I pray the vial is still here, that the guards in their distress over Father's injuries have forgotten the very thing the Elf wanted." She stopped, her hands wrapped around the small bottle she was searching for with a sigh. "And yes, I spoke to Haldir."

Sanaa watched Selena curiously as she withdrew the glass container from the fabric. "And he agreed?" Selena lifted the bottle up to the light. It seemed empty, but was it? Why did they want it so badly?

"Yes, but not without arguing. The vial is the key to our escape, Sanaa. He will not go without it."

Sanaa nodded. "So what do we do now?"

Selena slid the bottle into her pocket. "We flee. We have only a few minutes. We can't go out again through the house. The guards are already suspicious."

Sanaa bit her lip, watching her sister walk along the back of their room, running her hands over the boards that made up the wall. "We have to get out another way." Selena paused and then smiled. "I used to slip out when you were really little, to go play with one of the boys." She slid her fingers into a board and pulled gently. "But I was a lot smaller then," she said as the board loosened to reveal a narrow opening in the wall.

Sanaa hurried over to Selena and peered out. The shadows hid the opening, but the light from their room would be a beacon to anyone nearby. She reached out for the candle behind Selena only to whirl around as the door flew open.

Selena leaped forward, grabbing Arad's robe, while Sanaa moved slightly to block the guard's view of the opening behind her.

"What are you two doing?" he said gruffly, searching the room with his gaze.

"We are getting ready to sleep," Selena said stiffly. "We have to get up early."

The guard flashed Selena an appraising look. "It will be interesting to see what Arad does with you when he wakes."

Sanaa shuddered, not wanting to imagine that at all.

Selena only glowered at the man. "What do you want?"

He moved toward her sister swiftly, jerking Selena against him. "What I want I cannot have as yet. But things will change, wench. Arad's time has come to an end. The Elf has made him look a fool. He will be hard-pressed to continue as our leader." The guard stiffened at a call from the other room. "But I will wait for what I want. Jaro wants you to watch over your father. You have an hour to sleep. Make use of it well." He thrust her aside, sending a sharp glance at Sanaa, and then stalked out, shutting the door firmly.

Sanaa stared at Selena in horror. "An hour? There is not enough time to flee, Selena."

Her sister had other ideas, rushing towards Sanaa to shove her through the opening, and then wedged herself through it with a rip of cloth. Selena freed her robe, and then caught Sanaa's hand, dragging her swiftly down the alley. "We don't have a choice, Sanaa. We have to go now."

xxx

Haldir gathered the ends of the rope in his hands, flicking loose the tethers anchored to it. The horses remained quiet, even the Haradrim stock, watching him carefully as he moved between them. He sheathed the dagger in the back of his leggings, barefoot and silent as the wind whispering through the trees a few feet away.

The elvish horses stood still, ears back as they sensed him, eyes flickering back and forth.

He moved underneath his horse, whispering the elvish endearments it was used to hearing, relieved to find at least they seemed well kept.

The horse snorted softly, nudging him reproachfully.

Beside him, Tinion's horse neighed quietly, flicking her ears questionably.

Haldir touched the mare's neck, sliding his hand through her mane. Three horses would be noticeable, but he would not leave any behind. He drew the line free from the tethers, grasping all three in his hand and began to move out of the paddock. The guards normally watching the horses were now lying on the ground at their posts, throats slit.

He would not tell Selena just how he escaped, or how many of the Haradrim would not see the light of day again.

But they were not free yet.

He drew the horses to the back of the camp, near the wall that encircled the huge rise on which the Haradrim lived. Beyond the fence was the wall of spikes and the stagnant moat. Beyond that, freedom, if they could reach it.

He knew he had only a few moments to spare until someone found one of the dead Haradrim. But he had promised Selena to take her, and promised himself he would not leave without the vial.

He waited, crouched beside his horse, gingerly feeling the wound on the back of his head. The vials he had tucked into the floorboards of his cage were now only one. He had taken the first and been surprised to find the pain in his head easing instantly.

It would help keep his mind clear.

A sound drew him to his feet, hand reaching back for his blade.

Selena stopped near the horses, her robe fluttering oddly, with a hand to her mouth. She was biting her fingers nervously. Did she have the vial, he wondered, or was this the final ploy in Arad's game? 

Haldir moved forward silently, one with the shadows until he slid in front of her.

"Do you have it?"

Selena cried out, and then clapped her hand over her mouth, shifting a step back and nearly tripping when she did.

He frowned, leaning to the side to look at her curiously, but she moved to block his view, pulling the small glass artifact from her pocket. "Here, like I promised."

He reached out, but she quickly withdrew her hand, tucking the vial inside her robe. "Your promise."

He stared at her, admiring her stubbornness. "It is far too dangerous."

"You agreed," she said stiffly.

He had, and would honor that agreement. But he had to be sure. "If they catch you with me, your death will not be quick or pleasant."

She flashed him a sneer. "I am not stupid."

"What are you hiding?" He noted a small movement behind her with a sense of unease.

Selena swallowed, her dark eyes flashing with both fear and determination. "It's a good thing you are bringing three horses."

He reached out swiftly, shoving her aside to reveal the smaller child behind her, who stared up at him apprehensively. The young girl, Sanaa.

"I cannot take you both."

Selena shoved her way back between them, tucking the young girl under her arm. "I won't leave without her. They will torture her for information. Do you want that?"

Haldir gritted his teeth, clamping down on the fury at her deception. "I did not agree to take you both."

"She is dead at any rate."

"You are children," Haldir burst out, disgusted.

"And leaving us behind will mean you will have had a hand in our deaths." Selena stared at him furiously.

Haldir wanted to shake her, shake some sense into her head, but knew she spoke the truth. He had seen Arad's anger. A brief thought flashed in his mind, a measure of Arad's fury when he found his children gone. Haldir nearly smiled, even in his anger.

Time was running out.

"You are but a child, he will not hurt a defenseless…"

Selena let go of her sister, stepping toward him to slam her fists against his chest. He captured both easily, holding her still as she glared at him. "I am not a child. I am of an age to be married. I will not live this life any further. I would rather be dead."

He felt her trembling, her small hands fisted angrily, her eyes suddenly wild with desperation. She would not back down, nor could he leave her to the fate she would face.

"Can you swim?" 

Selena understood instantly and grimaced. "Not well, but enough to cross."

He let go of her wrists. "Give me the vial."

She stepped back warily. "No. It's mine until we are outside of Harad. I will give it to you then."

He smiled faintly, amused. "Do not lose it, child." He handed Selena the reins to Tinion's horse.

"I am not a chil.." Selena began.

"Sssh," Sanaa said suddenly, her eyes wide.

Haldir heard the same commotion and bent forward, quickly picking up the young girl. He set her on Kelian's horse, handing her the reins. "Lean down across her neck. She will carry you safely."

Sanaa nodded, her eyes blinking at him, clutching the horse's mane in her hand.

Selena looked at him; her eyes nearly round with fear.

"Let's go. We have no more time." He led his horse down the fence to the section he had broken, sliding the panels out of the way. They went through and he replaced the panels quickly, and then wove the three horses through the tangle of poles to the edge of the moat. The smell nearly made him ill, but he pulled off what was left of his tunic, tossing it on the back of his horse. He glanced at Selena, and waved at her impatiently. "Take off the robe, it will weigh you down. The horse will pull you across."

Selena quickly pulled off her robe, revealing a slim body beneath it, covered in a thin gossamer sheath that proved she was barely more than a child. She shivered, her cheeks red, but stubbornly led her horse forward into the moat.

Haldir shoved Kelian's horse forward, and then looking back one final time, led his horse into the murky swamp water as well.

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

Title: CAPTURED

Authors: Fianna and Heather the Mage

Rating: R for violence

Note and Warning: This is not an easy trial for Haldir, but one must keep faith that the March Warden will persevere. Caught in a dangerous battle for his life, he will have to face many things including his own prejudice.

Also, we'd like to thank Julie for allowing us to use her Ferodir. He has an important part in the story, and we use him with great respect and adoration.

Disclaimer: Lórien and the world of Arda belong to JRR Tolkien and are written here only for personal pleasure and respect to the one who created them.

**Chapter 9: Flight**

Orophin stood at the edge of the small grove that housed the Lady of Light's magick, her mirror. He shifted his feet uneasily, fully aware that he might not like what he saw, or did not see. Would the images be blocked for him as well, he wondered? Was there some higher power controlling their fate, or was it simply the mirror itself refusing to acknowledge Galadriel's questions.

It did not matter.

He turned as a faint whisper caught his attention, moving out of the shadows as Lady Galadriel floated down the slate steps into the bower, her long silver-blond hair draped past her hips, the long white gown trailing several feet behind her. She was beautiful, their Lady, and he adored her, respected her great wisdom, and was terrified of her power as well.

He bowed his head, touching his brow. "My Lady."

Galadriel grasped his arm, smiling faintly perhaps in an effort to comfort his unease. He knew she sensed what he felt, had probably delved into his thoughts without his knowing.

"Nay, Orophin, I have not pried," she said quietly as she moved past him.

He lifted a brow, slightly amused by her admission, aware that she _had_ listened to his musings, at least in the past few minutes.

She glanced behind her with an impish smile, a woman of many years, yet she looked like a young elleth but for her eyes. The blue depths glittered with the wisdom she had earned over her long life, still alive in the third age of the world.

He could only wish his life would be that long.

"What must I do," he asked, following her toward a small stone pedestal carved with vines and intricate weaved designs. It held a large flat silver bowl, which gleamed dully in the flickering light of the setting sun.

"You are fully aware of the power of my mirror," Galadriel said in a low voice, moving to grasp a silver pitcher sitting near the stream that gurgled alongside the bower. She bent low, dipping the carafe into the water, and then straightened again to look at him.

Orophin moved back, allowing her to cross to her mirror. "I am. I know what I see can be of the past, or future."

"Or nothing at all," she warned, lifting the vessel up over the bowl.

"I will take that chance," Orophin said firmly, but felt a faint trill of unease as the water began to pour gently into the mirror.

He waited until it calmed, watching Galadriel intently as she brushed her hand over the surface without touching the water.

"I will see what you see," she declared softly. "Ask what you will, Orophin. I pray that it will answer."

He nodded faintly, and stepped up to the mirror, grasping the sides of the bowl with both hands. The water looked dull, a gray mist that did not even reflect his face, but seemed to swallow him, drawing him closer and closer until he felt a hand touch his shoulder, bringing him back to awareness, startled to find his nose nearly touching the water.

"The magick is powerful, warden. Do not touch the water."

He straightened, distancing himself from the mirror, and then with a quick glance at Galadriel, he spoke his question.

"What has happened to Haldir?"

The water shifted, without a ripple crossing the surface, but it looked as if the water shivered, and then a face appeared, blurry at first, then clearing to reveal a young woman, her dark eyes full of both fear and anger. A Haradrim woman, he was sure, noting the dark robe she wore, the long dark hair plastered to her shoulders. She was wet and annoyed. Yet she looked behind her with a tangible fear, and then she faded and the mirror was once again the grey shimmer that drew him forward.

He resisted the pull, blinking, trying to absorb what he had seen, to understand what the mirror had shown him.

Was she someone near Haldir? Did she know anything about him? What was she afraid of, Haldir or someone else? The image gave him only more questions, and no answers. He looked up at Galadriel in frustration, but she was only staring at the bowl.

It had changed once again, and now revealed what he knew was one of the Haradrim camps, set on a high rise surrounded by a sharp fence of spikes and water. The camp teemed with activity, voiceless shouts as the warriors within scrambled about seemingly aimlessly. Bees in a hive, Orophin thought absently, but distinctly aware they were not as unorganized as they looked. Something had happened, and the warriors were gathering for battle, or something else.

He blinked as the image faded.

No answers, it seemed, yet…

Galadriel watched him intently as he moved a few steps away from the mirror.

"Will it allow me to look again?"

She nodded. "Tomorrow. I am sending Rumil to Harad."

He smiled faintly. "It will give him something to do."

Galadriel matched his smile. "I have sent one of the small falcons with him, so he can send word. I cannot connect to him as I do with Haldir. I hope that perhaps you, through my mirror, will be able to lead him to where he must go."

Orophin looked at the pedestal and the mirror, his lips tight. "It will give me answers," he insisted. "Somehow."

Galadriel sighed faintly. "We can only hope."

xxx

Haldir pulled Sanaa from her mount, jerking the long heavy robe from over her head, dropping it on the back of the horse. He helped her wring out her hair, trying hard not to inhale the wretched smell from the moat, and then lifted her back onto the back of the horse. "She will not let you fall, but hang on tightly."

The young girl nodded, her eyes wide, shivering in the night air. "I will not fall."

He turned away to find Selena trying to pull on her robe, her arms caught over her head, her mutters growing more heated as the fabric caught on her wet body. He sighed and moved closer, grasping the rough cloth to jerk it down off her arms.

"We have little time to delay."

She flashed him a scowl, shoving the wet strands of her hair out of her face. "I won't slow you down."

He lifted her onto the horse, aware of her slim body beneath his hands, telling himself he was not a fool for taking the two children with him. Selena shifted her robes until she could clasp the horse with her knees, leaning down over the horse's back to stare at him. "We won't hold you back. You promised."

"I will keep my promise, as will you. But keep close, I can only pray the moon will soon be behind the clouds and we will not be so noticeable. The horses are elvish, and will leave little trail to follow, but they are swift, so hang on."

She snorted rudely, with a glare. "I can ride."

Haldir did not miss the flash of unease in her eyes. She had to ride, and ride hard. He looked around them, aware that the camp was awake and the men inside moving. They would not be long behind them.

He grasped the reins of the two warden's mounts, and then ignoring the dizziness that threatened to make him ill, pulled himself onto his stallion. With a last concerned glance at the camp behind them, he urged the horses forward, a swift pace, but one that the horses could keep for a long while, into the heavier shadows of the hills.

He turned toward the east, and as he expected, Selena gasped.

"You are going the wrong way!"

He knew what he was doing and ignored the young girl's cry.

"Haldir," she hissed again, kicking her horse to ride beside him. "This will lead you further into Harad. Are you insane?"

He glanced at her with a faint sense of disdain, annoyed that she did not trust him. "I know what I am doing, child. Do not argue with me."

Selena opened her mouth and then shut it with a click of teeth. He tried not to smile at her irritation, but she sensed his amusement and scowled, leaning forward to glare at him, her face illuminated by the bright moonlight. "You are going further into danger, Elf. Do you seek to kill us all so quickly?"

He sighed, and stopped, glancing back to check on the younger child. Sanaa sat huddled over the neck of her horse shivering. They would not be able to ride as long as he would have liked. They needed a fire and water to clean up. He did not like the idea of the filth that the water had left behind on him and the two girls, and more importantly, in the wounds that were not yet healed. "Selena, the Haradrim know we have escaped. Their first thought will be that we will flee to Lórien by the most direct route. I choose to travel a different way, in hopes that it will give us more time."

She stared at him, flushing a bright red. "I'm sorry. I didn't think about that."

He urged the horses on again, looking back as she fell in behind him. "That is why I am leading and not you."

He heard her choke back some retort, and had to smile, knowing she would argue again. It was her nature, he thought with a sigh. It would be a long journey back to Lórien, one he knew he would travel with both regret and relief. Regret, as well as a continuing anger at his inability to finish his dealings with Arad, and relief to have escaped alive. He sighed faintly, his jaw tight. Arad would find his end at the point of Haldir's sword, some day, some how. He had only to find the patience to wait. The Valar would send him the chance again, he knew it, and holding on to that belief, the March Warden straightened, glancing back once at the two young girls now in his care, and knew he had more important things to do first.

xxx

Ferodir tossed restlessly in bed. A look of pain marred his handsome features as sensations came drifting into his slumber like invisible tendrils that wrapped about him, bringing with them a host of unpleasantness.

He came awake with a start, one hand automatically searching his ribs for the source of the pain he felt. His hand fell back to rest on the sheet as awareness flooded through him. The pain was not his.

It belonged to his life long friend Haldir.

Sitting up, he flung off the covers and stood unsteadily; the room swam in and out of view for a moment as Haldir's exhaustion rolled over him in full force.

Ferodir dragged his hand wearily across his brow, gently rubbing the area between his brows as he sought to distance himself from the empathic vibrations he was receiving.

He held tightly to the fleeting visions as they raced away from him, determined to try and follow them back to Haldir, but it was no use. . . the connection was broken.

Cursing, he moved forward to light a candle, more as an effort to chase away the darkness that gripped his heart, than as a need to see. His eyes could see perfectly well no matter how dark it was.

His body felt battered, as if he had personally fought in a battle himself and lost. This did little to reassure him. Haldir must have been through quite an ordeal for his friend to pick up on his injuries as strongly as he just had.

He moved wearily towards his wardrobe, turning all that he had seen and felt over in his mind. Even though it was nearing dawn, and the sun had not risen, he must seek out Galadriel.

She might have some insight on Haldir's whereabouts and condition.

Ferodir had spent the better part of the night fighting the darkness that plagued his dreams as they wove in and out of his senses. One hand still throbbed from an earlier awareness of Haldir's broken hand and fingers. His stomach was queasy from the night's ordeal, and his body ached with pain and fatigue, sensations he knew came from Haldir, as well as his personal reaction to the empathic connection.

Ignoring the early hour, and his exhaustion, Ferodir dressed quickly and left.

Passing the many Sentinels that stood guard quietly on the stairs and walkways of Lorien, the empath quickly made his way up the long flight of stairs that led to Galadriel's private quarters.

He was not surprised to find Lurien standing guard as he approached the final staircase.

The sentinel inclined his head, bidding him entry. "She has been expecting you."

Ferodir nodded briefly, still attempting to sort out the impressions in his mind, and hurried up the steps into the large entry of the Lord and Lady's talan. Galadriel stood waiting, dressed in a silver dressing gown, her hand at her throat, her sapphire eyes glittering impatiently.

"You have sensed Haldir?" she said even before he shut the door.

Ferodir smiled faintly as he heard Lurien sigh quietly from the bottom of the stair. The Elf was a fierce and loyal guardian, and anything that made the Lady of Light worried transferred just as strongly to the sentinel.

He bowed slightly, a hand pressed to his still aching forehead in greeting. "I have sensed much about Haldir, my Lady, and little of it good."

She waved a hand toward a small bench, sitting next to him. "What have you felt, Ferodir?"

The empath shuddered briefly, looking up, beyond the clear glass that covered the ceiling to the stars high above, glittering in the velvet darkness of night. "I feel exhausted, Galadriel, as if I have been driven far too hard. I know it is not me, but Haldir, but if he feels what I do, if not more as I fear, I am amazed he is still alive."

Galadriel turned away slightly, fingers pressed to her lips. It was an unusual expression of worry from her, one Ferodir rarely ever saw. "He is alive, however …" she began.

"He is alive and intent on escape as well," Ferodir agreed. He folded Galadriel's hand in his, startled to find it cold. "He has been hurt, beaten often I am sure. A broken hand he has healed, but he has countless bruises and more. I do not think he has the energy to heal anything else. If he is harmed further, I do not know if he can withstand such a blow."

Galadriel frowned, the expression marring the perfect planes of her face, concern darkened her gaze. "But he is still alive," she insisted softly. "You know Haldir, he will persevere."

Ferodir ran a hand through his long dark hair with a rueful laugh. "I do know Haldir. And he will escape somehow."

Galadriel closed her eyes. "Orophin saw a girl, a young girl, in my mirror. Perhaps you could sense her."

Ferodir shook his head. "I do not know of her. It is possible she is tied to him in some way."

Galadriel turned suddenly, her eyes narrowed. "She is a key; we have only to find out for what."

"Shall I try to sense him again?" Ferodir offered, although the effort would tax him greatly, he would do it if she thought he might connect once more.

The Lady of Light gripped his hand tightly. Ferodir felt the warmth and energy she sent flood into his hands, his heart. "You must try."

He closed his eyes, pushing aside the weariness, and felt nothing. But then, suddenly, he sat up, blinking rapidly. Perhaps it was Galadriel's strength that boosted his own, or Haldir's determination, but he saw Haldir clearly, with the waning moon behind him. He pressed his fingers to his temple, his jaw clenched as Galadriel watched him intently.

"He is going east, Galadriel. Rumil must head east and then north. He intends to cross into Mordor, and then to Ithilien."

Galadriel had risen to her feet, hand lifted to call Lurien, but the sentinel was already there.

"Get me the falcon, Lurien," Galadriel began, but turned as Orophin burst through the door.

"I dreamt of him, he is free," Orophin panted, leaning on his knees. "I know he has escaped."

Ferodir lifted a brow, folding his arms over his chest. "And why did you not dream of such things sooner. I have felt Haldir's exhaustion. He will be hard pressed to get far."

Orophin straightened, his blue eyes flashing fire. "He will make it," the warden declared harshly, "if I have to find him and carry him home."

Celeborn appeared in the doorway from the inner sanctuary, pulling on a silk robe. "It seems that things have progressed finally. Orophin, you will head to Ithilien. You will need several with you, the road is dangerous."

"I will go, if you will allow it," Lurien said suddenly, his gaze intent on Orophin. "Haldir has been a good friend. There are few wardens available to go as quickly as you will need." The sentinel turned toward Galadriel, "with your permission of course."

Galadriel smiled faintly. "Given."

Orophin nodded, clasping Lurien's wrist in a strong grasp of thanks. "I have another in mind as well. . ."

"You should take Ferodir," Celeborn decided, ignoring the empath's sudden surprise. "He can connect with Lady Galadriel and guide both you and Rumil."

Ferodir sighed faintly, bowing as Orophin turned toward him. "Indeed, I would hate to be left behind."

xxx


	10. Chapter 10

**To those reading:** Heather and I would like to say we appreciate all who find this tale interesting. Written as a backdrop to a previous story called _The Wild Ride_, the events here were an intricate part of the plot in the other. That story was written as a self-insert drama/ action adventure. Too many thought, however, the relationship between Arad and Haldir was too interesting not to put into words. Thanks again for keeping up with us; we endeavor to continue as quickly as we can.

Title: CAPTURED

Authors: Fianna and Heather the Mage

Rating: R for violence

Note and Warning: The story continues, with some minor violence. Haldir has accepted his role as protector, and once decided, focuses on that mission as keenly as any he might have taken from his Lady. Danger is paramount in many ways. But Haldir and the girls are not alone in their plight, as friends rush to aid them. But will they arrive in time, will they meet before the three fugitives escape the harrowing region of Harad? Time will only tell.

Disclaimer: Lórien and the world of Arda belong to JRR Tolkien and are written here only for personal pleasure and respect to the one who created them.

**Chapter 10: On the Move**

They had traveled some distance from the Haradrim camp, the moon now hidden behind a thick bank of clouds, leaving the night dark and sinister. Haldir rode carefully, able to see well enough, but knowing the horses could easily break a leg should they step wrong. They needed to find a place to rest. In front of them, a high rise blocked his view of the land ahead, but he could smell water and prayed that it would be accessible. He itched terribly, and tried not to imagine what might be crawling on his skin.

The horses seemed to agree with him, moving faster up the hill, snorting softly as they also smelled the water. They reached the crest of the hill and found a small stream on the other side. It was not deep, but gurgled over a wide area of rocks, tucked into the hillside. A perfect place to rest, he knew he could find them a small area out of sight, even large enough for the horses.

He slid off his horse, gathering the stallion's reins and whispered into the animal's ear. The horse nodded with a soft clink of teeth. Haldir turned to find Selena sitting up, her eyes heavy with sleep. It was a good thing they were stopping, much longer the two of them probably would have fallen off their mounts. He reached up, dragging the slim girl down to set her on her feet.

"There is water to clean up in, take your sister there and wash."

Selena yawned, rubbing her head, staring around her nervously. "I can hear it, but can't see a thing. How do you expect me…?"

He sighed, having forgotten they could see little in the darkness, and grasped her hand, leading her carefully to a spot where she could get into the water. He pulled her down so she could feel the slope of the bank. "There is an area here that is free from the rocks. Do not go too far into the water, but stay near the bank. I will bring your sister. But wash your clothes and your hair."

"We have no soap," she retorted, scratching her arm.

"Water is better than nothing," he replied irritably, turning around to get Sanaa.

The younger girl sniffed, shivering, but did not complain as he lifted her from the horse. He carried her to Selena and lowered her to the ground. "I will find wood for a small fire. We cannot do much, but since we are not where they will expect us to be, I feel it will be safe enough. It will give you a chance to warm up."

He left them alone, making his way into the brush to gather wood, allowing them time to wash.

The fire he built was not large, banked deep into the earth to hide the light, hidden behind a large boulder that formed an area almost like a room. The heat would warm the stones around them, and would make the area comfortable.

They would stay the rest of the night and day, leaving again at dusk.

A few moments later, he heard Selena call out, and made his way back to the two girls. Selena stood holding her robe as well as Sanaa's, gripping the young girl's hand. "We can't see very well."

He grasped Selena's hand, and pulled her up the bank, leading her toward the fire. She sank down near the flames with a welcome sigh, drawing her sister down beside her. Haldir crouched down beside them, near the fire, and held out a small handful of berries. "It is not much, but all I can find close by." He rose to his feet, touching his hair with a grimace. "I must wash as well. Try to rest, I will not be far."

Selena gathered the berries in her hand, and nodded, her eyes wide as he left them to disappear into the darkness.

xxx

Selena hadn't thought about his injuries, had almost forgotten that he was wounded so easily did he lead them, carrying them, arguing… She felt guilty, aware he had put their comfort and safety before his own. Sanaa yawned, curling as close to the fire as she could and was almost instantly asleep.

Selena finished the last of the berries, head down, watching the flames, but listening intently for Haldir.

She wondered what he would look like as he bathed and then blushed deeply. It was not for her to know, the Elf would leave them as soon as he was free of Harad. She did not know what she would do then, and refused to worry over it.

She heard a soft splash and imagined the Elf in the water. Before she could think twice, she rose to her feet, moving around the boulders toward the stream.

It was dark, but the clouds had thinned slightly, giving her some vision in the darkness, or perhaps her eyes had adjusted to the light, for she could see him, a shadowy form in the water.

Selena blinked, sliding down behind a rock. He had removed all of his clothes and stood in the water to his thighs, his back to her with his hair streaming down his back. He was lean, his waist and hips narrow. A man, or Elf, she corrected, that many of the Haradrim women would have coveted highly. She could not deny he was beautiful; his skin gleamed in the faint light, his hair nearly white under the moonlight.

She was very lucky, she thought, to have convinced him to take them. Would he always think of her as a child, she wondered despairingly. She wasn't really, she could appreciate the view before her. It was a man like that that she wanted, someone who would treat her with respect, with love, with…

"Are you finished watching me?" Haldir drawled softly, glancing over his shoulder as Selena squealed in alarm.

She hid her face, blushing hotly. "I didn't mean to watch."

She heard him laugh softly. "Indeed."

She heard him splash quietly out of the stream, not daring to look up. In a moment, she felt his hand on her arm, surprised she did not hear him walk toward her. "Get up, you need to stay near the fire."

She allowed him to lead her back to her sister, peeking at him from lowered lashes, still feeling extremely embarrassed to be caught spying. He sat down across from her, wearing only his leggings, but clean, his hair clinging to his arms as he ran his fingers over his ribs.

A long angry gash crossed over two of his ribs on his left side, a deep puncture wound just below it. He grimaced as he touched it, lifting his fingers to find them damp with blood. She swallowed uneasily; worried that he would eventually bleed to death before they could be free of Harad.

As if he sensed her thoughts, he looked up, his eyes glowing silver. "Don't worry, I'll make it."

"You can heal yourself," she said, watching him touch the back of his head gingerly.

"Aye," he replied absently, checking his fingers again for blood. They remained clean and he sighed in relief. "But I am still dizzy from the wound on my head. That will not go away soon." He ran a hand into his hair, lifting the wet strands from his forehead with a sigh. "It takes time and energy to heal, Selena. We have little of either. I cannot heal and watch over you at the same time. So do not tax me further and lie down so I need not worry over you too."

She met his gaze, and then with a faint nod, curled up next to Sanaa, wrapping her arm around her sister. Haldir shifted, stretching out his legs, leaning back against the rock behind him. He stared up into the sky for a long while until finally Selena fell asleep, her eyes too heavy to watch him any further.

xxx

Rumil watched the falcon fly toward him, having sent the bird off earlier with a report on where they were. Harad was just a few hours away, an irresistible pull that promised both revenge and reward. Haldir was there; Rumil knew it, and knew he just had to find him. He waited patiently for the small bird to land on his arm, peeling the tiny missive from the strings around the bird's leg. He unfurled the parchment, reading the reply with a lift of his brow.

Ferodir had convinced Lady Galadriel that Haldir had chosen to travel further into Harad. Celeborn had sent Orophin, and Lurien of all elves, to intercept them, braving the dangerous path through Mordor's northern reaches to arrive on the Harad border near where the empath sensed Haldir would arrive. Rumil smiled, not surprised by his brother's choice of path. He should have expected it. It also meant that he had to increase his pace, avoiding any delays, in order to reach both Haldir and Orophin at the same time.

He had an uncanny feeling it was important to reach them at the same time.

He slid the missive into the bracer on his arm, petting the falcon for a few moments as he studied the terrain. "We go east," he announced to the elves with him. "Valar save us, but we are short of time."

The elves nodded, quickly gathering supplies to mount their horses. His revenge would have to wait it seemed.

xxx

Orophin stared at the tall mountain just south of them with a great deal of unease. The land around them was nothing more than rock, a wasteland of dirt and grime and blackness that made the elves stand out like beacons on an empty beach. He did not like the idea of traveling through Mordor, not even along the borders. Sauron watched what was his intently, and it seemed the fires on the horizon grew even brighter as Orophin watched.

The Dark Lord would be most pleased to capture a group of elvish rangers, just as he would have enjoyed taking Haldir, had the Haradrim managed to sell him off. It was no secret what the men of Harad did, nor to whom they often sold their slaves.

To capture an Elf of Haldir's distinction would be a prize Sauron would have paid highly for.

Orophin had no doubt that had been the Haradrim's intention all along.

He shuddered slightly, sending his thanks to the Valar that Haldir had escaped that fate. He hoped his journey through the black lands of the Dark Lord would escape notice as well. He glanced behind him at the two elves following closely. Ferodir watched the ground at his feet, his eyes lifting occasionally to scan the landscape around them, but Orophin knew the Elf relied on his empathic senses more than his visual ones. Lurien, although unused to the rigors of such travel, rode easily on the nervous stallion beneath him, hand gripping the sword at his hip, the other hand tight on the long bow, which he could wield as well as any warden off the fences. Orophin smiled faintly; he was quite glad the sentinel had volunteered to join them. The fourth Elf was another ranger, a tracker well used to the trail. He walked, rather than rode, striding carefully among the rocks in front of Orophin, his eyes searching for the easiest path to take amid the boulders.

"The trail grows easier another league from here," Nithendial said quietly from in front, pausing to look back at Orophin. "We can make up time there if we do not rest for too long. The Eye sees much, but our cover there will far better. We have only to reach it."

Orophin drew the long bow from his back, aware of what Nithendial did not say. There were Orcs ahead. He smiled grimly, with a flick of his fingers to the two Elves behind him.

"Looks like we've a bit of fun ahead."

Nithendial grinned, sliding up over the back of his mount. "Indeed, a respite from a boring journey so far."

xxx

Haldir stared at the dry landscape around him with a sense of despair. Their journey had been slow, riding at night dangerous, riding during the day just as bad. Which was worse, braving the rigors of night travel with Orc bands roving the lands before them or riding during the day, taking a chance that they would meet a group of Haradrim, knowing they would recognize the two children with him? He had yet to decide and choose the one that would be the safest for all of them.

He had only his dagger, they had nothing and could hardly be expected to fight.

The Orcs would enjoy such a tender meal as they, a fact that made Haldir wince slightly at the thought. He watched the sun rise in the east, the pink rays of light arching over the horizon, dulling the sparkling stars that had been his guide.

They were too close to Mordor to brave the night anymore.

The Haradrim were less likely to be traveling this close to the Dark Lord's lands.

Or so he could only hope.

He stood up slowly, stretching muscles far too tight, wincing as a sharp pain flashed through his head. He had no energy to heal himself, nor the time to fall into reverie to do so. The wound at his side burned, still oozing blood, a bad sign. He was growing weaker as the hours passed, the dizziness more rampant. He had one vial yet from Selena, but held back from taking it, knowing it might be important later.

He had only to reach the borders of Harad, slip past the shadows of Mordor, and he would be free. The journey from there, although still dangerous, would be far more comfortable for all of them.

The girls had held up well enough so far, although he could see they were stiff from riding, and in some pain. He could not help them in that regard either. Sanaa was curled up against Selena, her tiny hand held protectively inside her sister's larger one, both heads close together as they slept.

He hated to wake them but knew he had little choice.

He walked up to them and crouched down, laying a hand on Selena's arm only to frown. She was hot, the heat apparent even with the rough woolen robe she wore. He placed a hand on her brow with a faint oath.

Sanaa opened her eyes, staring up at him calmly. "She is sick."

He slid his hand down Selena's cheek, not liking the fact she did not wake at his touch. "How long have you known?"

The younger girl sat up, laying her hand over his. "She has been feeling ill since yesterday."

He swore again, rolling Selena onto her back. "Why did she not tell me?"

Sanaa shrugged. "She did not want to slow us down. She'll be fine, it's not serious."

He glanced at her with a lift of his brow. "Are you a wizard in disguise that you would know this?"

Sanaa giggled, her dark eyes twinkling as she rubbed her chin. "I did hate to shave off my beard."

He smiled and shook his head, lifting Selena into his arms. "I will trust that you know this somehow. But it does not matter, we must continue on."

Selena groaned softly, lifting a hand to her head as Haldir carried her toward the horses. "I can ride; I am all right."

He doubted that, but had little choice. Putting her with him hampered his movements should any danger arise suddenly, not to mention if needed, they would be able to flee, while he remained behind. Yet he did not like putting her alone on the horse if she were too ill to ride. "Are you sure?" She pressed her hands against his chest; small and delicate, reminding him that she was far too young for such dangers.

"Yes, please, just put me on the horse."

He lifted her onto Tinion's mount, making sure she was balanced before letting go. "You will tell me if you become dizzy."

She nodded, shivering. "I will."

He went back for Sanaa, lifting her up to her horse, and waiting until she was settled. "You will keep a close eye on her."

Sanaa smiled, bending down to touch his cheek. "Two eyes, as often as I can spare them."

He blinked, and then nodded, pulling the two horses with him, and then mounted his stallion. He ignored the wave of lightheadedness that swept over him, gripping the reins tightly in one hand, leading the other horses with his left.

He could only hope things would not get worse.

xxx

Rumil slid from his horse, whirling the moment his feet touched the ground, drawing the bow from his shoulder and an arrow from the quiver on his back at the same time, nocking the shaft a moment later as he completed the turn. The string sang as he released it with a soft snap, sending the arrow hurtling over the low rise toward the Orc just rising to his feet.

The creature gasped, clutching his chest, impaled so quickly he flew back off his feet. The three other Orcs leaped up from around their fire, drawing blades, but each of them dropped moments after the first, too slow to evade the elvish missiles that took them down.

Indir ran lightly down the hill, his dark hair entangled in his quiver, hand gripping his bow. He reached the first Orc and bent down, checking for life. A swift shake of his head and he moved on, while Rumil followed close behind, another arrow ready, his blue eyes searching the area intently.

It was only a small party of Orcs, unaware of their danger and sloppy in their defensive measures. Rumil thought grimly that the Elves were lucky to have caught their scent first. He only had to make sure there were none others to escape to send word that the Elves were passing through Harad so close to Mordor.

xxx

Orophin knelt next to the stream, sniffing the dark water cautiously, aware they needed the water, yet uneasy about drinking it. It smelled clean, and he had to trust the Valar that it was fine.

Ferodir was standing next to the water, his eyes closed, hands clenched at his sides.

Lurien bent down to fill the small skin at his side, his gaze lifting to watch the empath closely. "He feels something."

Orophin nodded, waiting for Ferodir to speak.

It took several moments, but then the dark-haired Elf sighed, and opened his eyes. "They are coming. I can feel Haldir's determination, but they move slowly."

Orophin lifted a brow, pausing in filling his water skin to stare at the Imladris Elf. "They?"

Ferodir turned toward him, his eyes dark with concern. "They - and they are not well."


	11. Chapter 11

Title: CAPTURED

Authors: Fianna and Heather the Mage

Rating: R for violence

Note and Warning: The story continues, with some minor violence. Haldir has accepted his role as protector, and once decided, focuses on that mission as keenly as any he might have taken from his Lady. Danger is paramount in many ways. But Haldir and the girls are not alone in their plight, as friends rush to aid them. But will they arrive in time, will they meet before the three fugitives escape the harrowing region of Harad? Time will only tell.

Disclaimer: Lórien and the world of Arda belong to JRR Tolkien and are written here only for personal pleasure and respect to the one who created them.

Chapter 11: Relief

Haldir jerked his horse around with a curse, one of many that day, hauling the two other horses quickly back the way they had come. The horses moved rapidly, sensing the same danger he'd seen, ears flattened back nearly to their heads.

He dismounted, shoving his horse out of the way, and threw Selena the reins to her mount.

"You must ride with Sanaa back to the stream we just crossed, and then into the water toward the sun until you cannot see that hill behind you." He caught the girl's arm, pulling her toward him, forcing her to stare into his gaze.

She blinked blearily, nodding. "We can do that, but why?"

He did not want to tell them, afraid they would panic in their terror, but had little choice. "Haradrim, we cannot avoid them."

Selena's eyes grew wide and she nearly reeled off the horse, but Sanaa caught her arm before her sister slid off the other side. Selena lifted a trembling hand to her forehead, her voice thick with fear. "We will be caught," she gasped weakly, twisting to stare down at him as Haldir shoved the horses around toward the stream.

Haldir gripped her wrist tightly; aware he had little time to explain. "I will lead them off in another direction, Selena. I will find you as soon as I can. But you must hurry." He could tell Selena was not well enough to grasp fully their danger and instead turned to Sanaa.

The young girl nodded bravely, taking the reins from Selena's limp hands. "We will do as you say, to the stream, and then toward the sun."

Haldir nodded stiffly, slapping Sanaa's horse, sending the animal off with a lurch. Sanaa looked back over her shoulder once, her eyes dark with worry.

Haldir turned around toward where the Haradrim were approaching. He whispered to his stallion, sending the animal off without concern, and then taking a deep breath, pulled the dagger from the back of his leggings.

xxx

The Haradrim warriors walked toward him, unaware that he watched, laughing at something one of them said, when suddenly they stopped, and as one the men crouched down near the ground. Their voices rose excitedly as they studied the tracks in front of them. His tracks. The men glanced around carefully, eyes skimming the landscape swiftly, pulling on the veils that the Haradrim wore when facing an enemy.

Haldir glanced behind him to make sure the girls were out of sight and then slipped in among the rocks lining the trail. A few moments later, He gripped his knife loosely, wedged into a crevice of rock just above the path the men would take. They would follow the tracks doggedly, now that they had discovered Haldir's direction of travel. He had no choice in what he had to do, none at all.

Four against one was a fair number that normally would never have concerned him. Today, however, was different. He was not himself and the two girls fleeing behind him were too precious to leave alone. Haldir gritted his teeth, willing away the dizziness that threatened to send him tumbling from his perch. He felt for the vial in his pocket, and with a grunt of displeasure, pulled it free to look at it. Perhaps this was why he felt he had to wait to drink it. He could only hope the effects would be as quick as the last. He pulled the tiny stopper free of the glass and drank the contents quickly.

The Haradrim warriors were on their feet, edging up the hillside cautiously, fully aware of their impending danger.

Haldir shuddered, wiping his forehead with his arm.

The first man walked past the Elf, unable to smell him, nor sense his presence. The second stopped just below Haldir with a frown, sniffing loudly, and then turned, looking up just in time to see Haldir leap.

Haldir landed on the man, knocking him into the first warrior, and the three of them hit the ground hard. Haldir rolled off the man underneath him, knowing he would not rise again, and pushed himself to his feet as the first Haradrim stood up with a snarl. Behind Haldir, two more warriors rushed up the hill, knives drawn, faces covered but for their eyes.

Haldir ducked the first man's lunge. He slid low under the Harad warrior's arm, catching the man's wrist to twist it hard, pulling him around and then down to the ground. A knee on his chest had him pinned, and the elvish dagger finished the work, sliding effortlessly over the man's throat.

The two other men parted, whirling around Haldir as he leaped back to his feet.

They circled him, blades flashing in the sun, eyes glittering with intensity.

Haldir turned with them, feet planted, balancing on the balls of his feet. The Haradrim were excellent hand-to-hand fighters, something the Elves rarely needed. Haldir's extensive travels in and around Arda, on the other hand, had made it all too necessary for the March Warden to train in all forms of fighting, something he was hoping the warriors facing him would not realize.

The Haradrim both grinned and rushed toward him.

Haldir waited until they nearly reached him, and then dropped to the ground bonelessly, sliding out his feet to drop one of the men down on his back. Haldir quickly coiled back up, shoving the other man from behind. The Haradrim staggered a few steps, and then whirled around to face Haldir, leaping back toward the Elf with his blade thrust before him.

At the same time, the Haradrim on the ground spun in a circle, taking Haldir's ankle out from under him, and he dropped with a grunt to one knee, blocking the arm sweeping toward him with his wrist. He lowered his shoulder into the man's chest, rising to lift him off his feet and over his back. The Haradrim landed with a wheeze, and a stifled moan. Haldir ignored him, facing the other warrior with gritted teeth.

They came together furiously, knives flashing, bodies intent on gaining the upper hand. The Harad warrior slammed an elbow into Haldir's ribs, sending new waves of pain shooting into his head, but did not turn quick enough to evade Haldir's elvish blade when it slid between his ribs. The Haradrim gasped, staggering back as Haldir fell to the ground, clutching the bloody dagger.

The man wiped his mouth as he coughed up blood, and then he staggered another step, dropping first to his knees, and then sprawled flat on his face on the ground, and was still.

Haldir tried to catch his breath, aware there was yet one more man alive.

"I've always heard the Elves were good fighters," the man muttered from behind him.

Haldir clenched the knife tightly, shifting slightly to glance over his shoulder, drawing up onto one knee. The Haradrim stood up, weaving slightly, his head bloody where he had fallen on a rock.

"Indeed," Haldir replied icily, slowly rising to stare at the man intently.

The Haradrim grinned ruefully, waving the dagger in his hand. "Four against one should have been excellent odds." He pointed at Haldir with the tip of his knife. "And you ill and wounded to boot."

Haldir flushed, irritated that his weakness had been so easy to see.

"Word is that Arad has been wounded by just such an Elf," the Haradrim continued softly.

Haldir narrowed his eyes, shifting his stance slightly as the Harad warrior brushed a hand over his brow, wiping away the flow of blood.

"Wounded is not how I intended to leave him," Haldir replied in a tight voice.

The man laughed, his eyes gleaming in amusement. "A bad choice for you, I think. Arad will never forget you, or that you have stolen his children. Where are they?"

Haldir only smiled grimly. "Do you think I would tell?"

The man shrugged, moving around the Elf. "It will be only a matter of time before they are found. Word has been sent to all reaches of Harad, as well as Mordor. You are doomed, Elf, and the children slaves to the Dark Lord for what they have done."

Haldir inhaled carefully, balancing the blade in his hand, focusing on the man before him.

The Haradrim leaped for him, whirling in a flurry of black robes and veil, but then he stopped suddenly, gripping his throat. He stared at Haldir in surprise, his eyes wide as Haldir straightened hands empty.

The Haradrim grasped the knife in his throat in a weak attempt to remove it, but then dropped to the ground with a gurgling cough to lie still.

Haldir began to take a step toward him only fell instead to his knees, his head throbbing, and then he sprawled on the ground, closing his eyes as the dizziness sent him reeling into oblivion.

xxx

Sanaa looked up at the sky with a worried glance, curled up next to Selena on a small mound of soft moss near the stream. Her sister was too quiet, her skin hot to touch, her eyes fluttering behind closed lids. She had nearly fallen from her horse only a short while ago, somehow becoming lucid enough to see the knoll where they now sat, and finding the strength to hold on until the horse was close enough that she could slide off without hurting herself. Sanaa had followed quickly, but she had nearly misjudged the depth and swiftness of the stream they were traversing, sliding off her horse into the water only to have her feet taken out by the force of the current. She might have fallen in completely had it not been for the horse, who decided for some reason to take a good bite of Sanaa's robe just as she hit the water.

She glanced again at the horse, standing near the small hill, munching the few strands of grass that grew beside the rocks. She refused to believe the horse had known what it was doing, horses couldn't think like that. Could they? She wondered, but then looked up at the sky again as the clouds continued to converge over them.

It rarely rained in Harad, but when it did, it was not good to be outside. The rain was usually so heavy it made what was normally a dry barren landscape turn into a mud bath. And being up on the hill was not a good place to be either, she thought frantically, as a bright flash of lightening lit the sky pink. Yet she dared not move Selena, even if she could have gotten her on the horse again.

She could only pray the Elf would return soon, before the rain, before Selena became even more ill. She had told Haldir her sister would be fine, and she did believe that, but also knew the illness had to run its course.

A few heavy drops of rain splattered her head. Sanaa sighed, edging closer to Selena.

Haldir would return for them. He would.

Sanaa continued to sit patiently, shivering and wet, but becoming more and more frightened as the rain began to pour down so hard she could hardly see the horses only a few feet away. Selena did not wake, even with the rain hitting her face.

Where was Haldir? She refused to believe the Harad warriors might have defeated him; he was too brave, too strong to be taken again. Yet she knew he was ill much like Selena, plus hurt, and most likely weakened by the blood he'd lost.

She decided bravely to wait a few more minutes, and then, if Haldir did not arrive, she would somehow wake Selena to ride on. Sanaa curled up her knees, drawing her wet robe around her body, pulling the hood further over her head. What was she saying? She had no idea which way to go and doubted Selena did either.

They would more than likely end up as orc breakfast, she thought grimly.

"He'll come, Sanaa," Selena said weakly, folding her hand over Sanaa's cold one.

Sanaa leaned over her sister, pressing a hand to her brow. "He has been gone a long time."

"Have faith," Selena whispered hoarsely, and then she closed her eyes, unaware once more.

Sanaa's lip trembled. She did have faith, but it was hard to remember it when she was cold and terrified.

One of the horses snorted, appearing out of the rain, ears laid back.

Sanaa stood up, staring into the rain trying to see, but there was only a blur of water, drops of it catching on her lashes as she struggled to look through the drizzle.

The sight of Haldir riding his stallion made Sanaa give a glad cry, and as he slid off his horse she leaped off the knoll into the water, wading toward him until he caught her shoulders. She slid out of his grasp and wrapped her arms tight around his waist, pressing her face into his stomach.

"I thought you were dead."

She felt him sigh, and then he placed his hands gently on her head. "I am fine, Sanaa."

She hugged him tighter, refusing to let go as the rain poured down around them. "I didn't know what to do. Selena almost fell off her horse, and then the rain started, and I'm cold and hungry, and you didn't come back …"

The Elf crouched down in the water, pulling her arms from his waist to look into her eyes. "I am here; you do not have to worry anymore."

She tried not to sniffle, running a hand across her nose. "You are bleeding again."

He looked down at his chest with a frown, and then lifted his eyes up to her again. He looked tired; his grey eyes dull with fever. "I will be all right, Sanaa, trust me."

She tried to smile, but instead she burst into tears, covering her face with her hands. A moment later, Haldir lifted her into his arms and carried out of the water to where Selena was lying. He sat down, wrapping an arm around Sanaa as she threw her arms around his neck.

She didn't want to cry; she wanted to be strong like Selena. She sniffed, holding the Elf tight, refusing to let go.

"You killed them all, didn't you," she whispered tearfully into his ear.

He tightened his arm around her, and then sighed deeply, grasping her shoulders to stare into her face. "I had no choice, Sanaa. They would have taken you back to your father, and I will not be captured again."

She understood far too well. "Will there be more?"

He frowned, seeming unaware of the rain that dripped off his nose and plastered his hair to his head. "I do not know, Sanaa. We are still deep inside Harad, and beyond that lie the lands of Mordor and Sauron. We must journey beyond them both to be free. It is a very long way as yet."

She pressed her hand to his brow, and he closed his eyes for a moment, allowing her to look at him closely. "You are ill like Selena; you just are refusing to let it slow you down."

"Elves do not get ill," he muttered under his breath.

"We need to rest," Sanaa said suddenly.

Haldir rubbed his forehead absently, brushing off a few drops of rain dripping off his hair. "Are you taking charge?" He looked at her with a smile for a brief moment, an expression that changed his face into something ethereal and mysterious. Sanaa wondered what Selena would say if she saw him smile like that. She wanted to giggle suddenly, knowing her sister was already smitten with the Elf. A smile would make her act like a fool.

Sanaa realized her fear was gone. Haldir was there, he would take care of them. Just as she had to take care of him now.

"Can you find us a place to stay out of the rain?"

He reached out to touch Selena, his smile now a deep frown. "Aye, we need find shelter quickly."

Sanaa stood up, watching Haldir lift Selena gently into his arms. He whistled softly and one of the horses appeared out of the rain. He settled Selena onto the horse's back and leaped on behind her, and then held out his hand for Sanaa.

"You will ride with me for now. We'll find someplace to rest."

She caught his wrist, and he lifted her up behind him, waiting until she had her arms firmly around his waist, and then settled Selena onto his lap. The horse did not seem to mind the extra weight, and with a gentle kick of his feet, Haldir urged the horse into the stream.

xxx

Selena felt warm for the first time in days. She didn't want to move, didn't want to wake from the comfort of her sleep. Sanaa was next to her, she could feel her warmth, although the bed was oddly uncomfortable, almost as if they were sleeping on the ground.

With a start, she opened her eyes, and found it was not Sanaa that she was lying against, but Haldir. He was lying on his side, eyes closed, his face pale but for a faint reddish tint to his cheeks. His hair fanned across one shoulder, and one of his arms cushioned her head while the other was draped heavily across her hip. Selena nearly giggled when she realized Sanaa was lying in her favorite position, plastered to Haldir's back instead of Selena's, her tiny arm wrapped around his waist. They had the Elf sandwiched in between them, much to her sudden embarrassment.

She had never slept near a man before. He smelled like the earth, a faint scent like that of the trees. Having his body next to hers was quite nice actually; in fact, she wanted nothing more than to curl closer to him, to have his arms around her. She knew, however, he considered her only a child. It was more than likely he had someone waiting for him at home. The thought was depressing, and one she quickly shoved out of her mind, refusing to dwell on it.

She looked around, noting they were lying in some small cavern. Outside the cave entrance, the rain poured down blocking her view.

"Go back to sleep, Selena," Haldir said quietly, his voice hardly more than a whisper.

She looked up to find he had opened his eyes to peer down at her, and she realized he was probably as sick as she was. He looked tired, his grey eyes slightly unfocused.

"We cannot travel in such rain," he explained, shifting between them with a faint frown. "We all need to sleep."

"But what if someone comes," she whispered hoarsely.

He closed his eyes as if he were too tired to keep them open. "The horses will alert me if someone approaches."

She had to trust him, had already put her life, and Sanaa's, into his very capable hands. She sent a prayer to the gods, thanking them for bringing her the Elf, and then she closed her eyes again, snuggling unconsciously against Haldir, asleep again in moments.

xxx

Galadriel stared into her mirror with a sense of relief. Even though the scene before her was bleak and gloomy, she felt a definite lifting of her soul, a realization that her Elves had escaped harm so far.

Haldir was nearly free; Rumil was getting close to meeting with Orophin's company.

She did not need Ferodir's empathic senses to note his relief as he felt Haldir draw nearer.

She brushed a hand over the water, changing the scene, staring intently at the black mountain that glowed red. Sauron was going to be disappointed that the Haradrim's ploy to lure the Elves into Harad had not worked as well as they had hoped.

She had known to trust Haldir.

"You have great faith in your warden," Celeborn said softly from behind her.

The mirror shimmered and grew blank, but she knew Celeborn had not looked at it. He never did, trusting her to analyze the images herself.

"As you do as well," she countered evenly. She turned toward her husband, matching his keen stare intently. "They will soon leave the lands of Harad. Orophin is nearly in position, and Rumil only a short ways behind."

"Your mirror told you this," Celeborn teased.

She smiled, gently pushing him out of her way. "Of course not, I have spoken to Ferodir in my mind. He seems concerned that Haldir is ill, but I am sure it will be a simple matter to heal."

"Your faith is endless," Celeborn whispered, capturing her wrist to hold her still, his blue eyes twinkling. "So say what it is you mean to say, or must I dig further."

She laughed, her heart lighter. "We must travel soon to the border. He brings others with him."

Celeborn blinked and then he lifted a dark brow. "You do not tell all, my love."

Galadriel looked at the mirror over her shoulder. "I cannot say as yet what I know to be true. But soon, soon I will know."


	12. Chapter 12

Title: CAPTURED

Authors: Fianna and Heather the Mage

Rating: R for violence

Disclaimer: Lórien and the world of Arda belong to JRR Tolkien and are written here only for personal pleasure and respect to the one who created them.

**Chapter 12: Tales come true.**

Haldir woke up slowly, cramped from lying too still, surrounded by two warm bodies that made him instantly uncomfortable. He did not move, aware Sanaa was pressed firmly against his back, her chin poking into his spine with one arm draped over his hip.

Selena was lying in front of him, breathing deeply, her skin still far too hot. She moaned softly, shivering, and curled up against his chest.

He had to blink for a moment, conscious of the fact her body lay tight against him, her head tucked into his shoulder. He stiffened, shifting them apart and into a more appropriate position with a frown. The girl's growing affection was going to be a problem; one he was not quite sure how to handle without hurting her deeply. It was the last thing he wanted after what she had been through, a problem he would need to handle with great care. He sighed faintly at yet another detail to consider.

Had he spoken to her last night, or was it this morning? The memory was a blur; exhaustion had finally forced him to relax into a reverie if only to recover his wits. The fight with the Haradrim had drained him of most of his energy, as well as reopening the wound on his side.

He sat up, easing his way out of the embrace of the two girls, running a hand into his hair. He had to get them going again; they could not stay long in one place. They were too close to Mordor. Even though he had checked the cave for any tunnels leading deep into the earth, the fact they all needed sleep and a place out of the rain made it necessary to ignore the danger.

Sanaa opened her eyes, sitting up to stare at him curiously. "Are you all right?"

"Fine."

"You don't look fine," the girl complained, sitting up beside him. "Your hair is all messy."

He reached out to ruffle hers. "So is yours."

She smiled faintly. "Is it time to leave again?"

He nodded, rising stiffly to his feet. The feeling was strange, his muscles unusually tight, and he was still lightheaded. He shook away the cobwebs that clung to his thoughts, bending down to check on Selena once more.

She was still very hot, but at his touch, she opened her eyes blearily. "Do we have to go?"

"Yes, Selena."

"I don't think I can ride, Haldir." She shivered violently.

He picked her up without any reply, holding the slim girl against his chest as he made his way back out of the cave. Sunlight drenched the area in light, nearly blinding after the darkness of the cave. Sanaa followed closely, and then waited as he settled Selena on his horse.

"You will ride with me again," he said with a glance back at the young girl. "I need to make up time so we must ride hard. I do not want either of you falling off."

Sanaa did not complain, saying with a grin that she liked riding behind him, although his hair would probably tickle her face. He pulled himself onto the tall stallion with a chuckle, adjusting Selena so that she was comfortable, and then reached out his hand.

Sanaa looked up at him for a moment, studying him intently. "What if you fall off?" she inquired her tone very grave.

He lifted a dark brow, and then smiled ruefully. "I will endeavor not to do such a thing, Sanaa, but as wizards go, I am sure you have something up your sleeve to help?"

Sanaa grinned and grasped his hand. He lifted her high in the air without much effort, dropping her on the horse behind him.

"I don't have any special potions with me," Sanaa admitted with a laugh. "But I can hang on. I'll just pull your hair if you start to slide off."

He snorted and then kicked the horse lightly. "I'll be sure to stay awake then, child. I like my hair."

Sanaa giggled, pressing her cheek against his back. "I like your hair too," she whispered softly.

xxx

Orophin stood on the small rise, his hair fluttering in the stiff breeze, a breeze that would alert him to any creature coming his way, whether good or ill. It was a good point to wait, fully trusting in the empath's determined insistence that this was where they needed to be.

Ferodir was confident of his skill, Lurien, on the other hand, seemed uneasy.

Orophin glanced at the tall sentinel curiously. "He will come."

"You have such blind faith in all things, Orophin," Lurien commented. "And if he does not?"

Orophin smiled, his eyes traveling over the rugged ground below them. "He will."

"And what about Rumil?" Lurien muttered. "Will he be here too, when Ferodir says he must?"

"Of course," Orophin replied firmly.

Lurien snorted softly and then settled a hand on Orophin's shoulder. "For Haldir's sake, I pray that it will be true." The sentinel gripped his shoulder tightly, an unspoken offer of comfort, and then moved down the hill toward the trees.

Orophin remained on the hill, staring into the far horizon, his lips moving in a silent prayer.

xxx

Meanwhile, some distance away, Rumil slid off his horse, dragging the animal through the narrow rocky passage against the animal's wishes, well aware of the smell that was making the animal distinctly nervous, Orc, and quite close.

The four elves with him followed closely, the horses' hooves muffled with cloth, all their tackle removed to eliminate any jingling. Even the horses were quiet, only their eyes showed their dislike of the danger.

Rumil paused, crouching down to study the tracks at his feet, touching the dirt and then lifting his fingers to smell the soil.

"Not far ahead of us," he said uneasily. He had hoped to avoid such creatures, had hoped Haldir would avoid them. The last message he'd received had told him where to go, where Haldir most likely intended to go, and those paths converged just a short distance away. He sighed heavily.

Indir looked above them at the rocky heights, his blue eyes scanning the terrain cautiously. "An ambush would be pleasant."

Rumil looked up at the ranger with a lift of his brow. "Are you always so cheerful?"

Indir shrugged. "I always look for a challenge, Rumil. Indeed, my latest test has been traveling for days with a grumpy warden."

Rumil rose to his feet gracefully. "I have not been grumpy."

The three other elves abruptly began caring for their mounts, but continued to watch the two argue surreptitiously. Indir leaned his arm against his horse, flicking back a few strands of dark hair. "Not grumpy then, but cranky, ill-tempered and …" He paused to see the effect his words were having, and then sighed. "By the Valar, you are as grim as Haldir."

Rumil flashed the warden an impish smile. "I'll take that as a compliment, Indir. Your reward is to get us the bloody hell out of these rocks. You may enjoy an ambush, but I would not."

Indir shook his head in amusement, pushing past Rumil with a grin. "You are cranky, indeed, cantankerous and extremely tetchy."

Rumil clamped his lips tight, determined not to fall prey to the cheerful elf's descriptive insults. He followed closely behind the ranger, eyeing the rocks around them cautiously.

xxx

Haldir kept a careful eye on Selena as the horses made their way down the steep hillside. He knew her strength was ebbing, and that he would either, have to call an early halt to their travels, or take her in front of him on his own horse. She tried valiantly to hide the weariness that pressed down upon her as each day passed, but her face betrayed her, reflecting her body's fatigue no matter how stoically she sat in the saddle.

She was determined not to be a burden and slow him down no matter how tired she felt. Haldir admired her spirit, but he would not have her health further weakened by her stubborn determination to ride past the point of endurance. She would not last much longer on her own, but carrying her before him on his mount was proving awkward, given her obvious developing awareness and interest in him.

It was a rare occurrence for anything or anyone to surprise him, but his initial recognition of Selena's adoration had come as a shock. She had seemed much younger to him, but after caring for her while she was sick, as he had so many times with other wardens, he found himself considering his odd quandary, one that had forced him to recognize that she was indeed not quite the child he had originally thought. He had no idea how to diffuse the feelings she had, nor how to tell her he was simply not interested. His attempts to remind her that she was hardly more than a child to him only made her angry and stubborn. He shook his head ruefully, but with not without a touch of amusement. She was a handful, and someone at some point in her life would be very lucky to have her.

He knew she was at an age to be married, Arad had stated the obvious, and being so close together had confirmed that, indeed, she was more woman than girl. Yet, although he could appreciate her feminine nature, and did, he found her spirit more intriguing, her deep sense of conviction that he would pull them through this trial. She had never wavered on that. The girl had spunk, riding without complaint as well as hiding the effects of her illness from him.

This, combined with the crush he knew she had on him, made him less comfortable about tucking her before him on horseback. He considered what to do, and then decided they had gone far enough for one day to suit him, for he was weary as well, his head still fuzzy at times, his mind wandering when he needed to be alert.

Spotting a suitable spot to camp for the night, Haldir reined in his mount and called a halt for the day. Ignoring the bristling look she tossed his way, he walked over and lifted Selena down from her mount before turning to assist Sanaa, who had already wriggled off her horse's back.

Flashing him a quick grin, she handed him the reins and began gathering small sticks for the fire she knew he would be starting. "I bet I can get firewood for the night before you can take care of the horses," she called out.

Haldir smiled at the challenge; despite the danger they faced, the child remained cheerful and unaffected. He had successfully removed her from Arad's care, and that brought a fierce sense of pleasure to him as he watched her scamper about in search of branches and twigs.

Haldir stretched his muscles before walking the horses off a ways to tether them for the night. If he did not get moving, the child would beat him and there would be no end to her impish gloating around the campfire that night.

Selena smiled fondly, if wearily, as she watched her younger sister scrambling about trying to best the Elf in a contest over simple chores. It was good to see her frolic and play now that she was safely away from their father's harsh treatment. For Sanaa to be able to be herself, to be a child, well, that helped make it all worthwhile in Selena's opinion. Despite the losses they had seen and the danger they still faced, Selena had a deep inner satisfaction at having removed them both from the brutal hands of their father.

All right, she admitted with a secret smile, Haldir had actually been the one who'd rescued them, but she had been very instrumental in convincing him that it was necessary.

Unable to stop herself, she glanced his way, thinking once again how handsome their rescuer really was. As usual, her stomach did that little butterfly 'skip, hop, and turn' twisting somersault it always did when she thought about him like that.

A sudden questioning look from Haldir made Selena blush fiercely and she looked away. She certainly hoped Elves did not read minds!

Sanaa saved her from further inquiry as she called out for Selena to come and light the fire.

Haldir jerked around in surprise, obviously surprised that the little scamp had managed to gather wood that quickly.

Sanaa grinned at Haldir, her eyes sparkling with glee. "Beat you this time!" she declared triumphantly.

Haldir sighed, and waited expectantly for the child to continue, as did Selena, knowing what her little sister would do.

Sanaa looked over at her Selena. "This means he has to tell us a story."

Selena smiled in amusement. They had found the nights were far more comfortable during the journey if he told them some kind of story, usually only a short tale, but it had helped them bear the fear and dreams that often followed the day's ride. During her sickness, when she was so ill she could hardly sit on her horse, her mind had often returned to the simple stories he had told them, dreaming of a day when she would live without fear, when she might have an Elf at her side.

Haldir walked back to the fire to lean down and light it while Selena pulled out the remaining food they had left from earlier that day.

Sanaa looked up from the fire as the flames danced about, chasing away the early evening shadows that were creeping over the landscape. "How about a scary one?" She glanced in Selena's direction and smiled at her older sister's reaction. "Selena just loves scary stories," Sanaa added impishly.

"Sanaa, you little beast!" Selena cried. "You know that I do NOT like scary stories." She tossed a few small pebbles at her sister while the younger child giggled like mad.

Haldir chuckled. "Then perhaps just a scary tale suitable for an elfling."

Selena huffed in annoyance, but moved closer as Haldir sat down to begin the tale. She seriously doubted Haldir would tell them anything too scary, would he?

"Long ago," he began, "there were two brothers, both elflings, who thought that they were finally old enough to go out and hunt Orcs on their own."

"Is this a real story?" Sanaa asked, interrupting him.

"Hush, Sanaa!" Selena declared, leaning forward eager to hear more about Elves.

"Wait and decide for yourself," Haldir said, tweaking Sanaa's nose playfully. He continued with a faint smile. "The two brothers pleaded with their father to let them join in on the one summer night when the strong, awful smell of Orcs threatened their land…" He glanced at their faces, hiding a smile at the girls' enraptured attention.

"Was the father nice? What did he say?" Sanaa asked breathlessly.

Haldir hid a frown at the first question, and Selena wondered if he thought about their father. He had nearly killed Arad, furious at the man's treatment toward his daughters. Were the Elves that different?

"All Elven Adas are kind and loving," Haldir said quietly, meeting Selena's gaze for a moment.

"Ada." Selena breathed the Elven word aloud, fascinated and eager to try any new words of Elvish whenever Haldir uttered them. "What is the word for friend?" she asked curiously.

Before Haldir could answer, Sanaa piped in. "She means boyfriend!" which turned Selena's face a bright shade of red, her eyes flashing in annoyance at her younger sister.

"Mellon," Haldir replied matter-of-factly, "but we are getting off topic here."

"Melon," Sanaa repeated with a squeal of laughter. "You mean like a melon you eat?"

Haldir smiled and ruffled her hair gently. "I will never get this story finished if we continue like this." He raised one brow at the girls as he waited for their decision.

Selena sighed dreamily, causing her sister to burst out in a fit of renewed giggles.

"So," Haldir said, determined to regain control of the situation. "The father told the two elflings that they were not yet old enough to hunt for Orc." He looked about to make sure he had their attention before continuing. "The two brothers did not like hearing this. In their minds they were more than old enough to go fight the smelly old Orcs that threatened their beloved land."

Was it just his imagination, or did he actually smell Orc?

"What did they do then?" Sanaa asked breathlessly, pulling his attention back to the girls.

Haldir shook off the inner question.

"They did something very naughty and very wrong. They slipped out of their talan later that night and headed towards the border where the smell of the Orcs was the strongest."

There it was again, that familiar and unwelcome smell of Orc. Haldir shifted restlessly, certain that it was just his imagination.

"And?" the girls chorused together.

"And they were never seen again!" Haldir said abruptly, ending the tale as a deep sense of apprehension rushed over him. Ignoring the girls, he sprang to his feet.

"That is it?" Sanaa demanded, sounding cheated. "Didn't their father go look for them?"

Haldir held up a silencing hand as he turned and surveyed their surroundings intently. His heart sank as his senses confirmed what he dreaded. Orc and it would not be long before the huge pack was upon them. He glanced at the girls with a deep feeling of dismay knowing he had neither the strength nor the weapons to defeat so many.

"Haldir?" Selena inquired nervously. "What is it?"

Haldir rapidly stomped out the campfire, spreading the embers harmlessly over the ground. "Orcs. We must go now." Tense with worry, he pulled the girls to their feet and rushed them toward the horses.

Sanaa let out a shrill cry that Haldir smothered with his hand. He leaned down low to look her in the eye. "We must travel quickly, little one. They are many and are not far from discovering our trail."

As he lifted the girls on their horses, a shout in the distance confirmed his worst fears. The Orcs had spotted the smoke from the campfire.

He wrapped his horse's reins about his hand and, with a low-voiced command, urged all three horses into a run, a run for their lives.

The arrow streaking past them made both girls scream.


	13. Chapter 13 The Final Chapter!

Title: CAPTURED

Authors: Fianna and Heather the Mage

Rating: R for violence

Disclaimer: Lórien and the world of Arda belong to JRR Tolkien and are written here only for personal pleasure and respect to the one who created them.

**Chapter 13: The final chapter. **

Orophin sprawled facedown on the ground, hands under his chest, his ear only inches from the soil, blue eyes intent on the small rabbit hopping nervously only a few feet from his head. He was so still the animal did not notice him, his scent part of the forest and not one to concern the small creature.

It would have taken only a slight movement to capture the rabbit, but Orophin hesitated, aware of his hunger, yet the animal was too amusing to watch, a pleasant respite from his fear that Haldir would never arrive.

The rabbit nibbled on a patch of grass, ears flickering back and forth rapidly, body flinching at the smallest sound or movement. Brown mottled fur shifted as the animal moved, its tiny black eyes sliding over the Elf as if he were nothing more than another tree, fallen perhaps in a wind.

Orophin fought the smile that threatened to curve his lips, knowing even that small gesture would alert the rabbit. Trees did not smile.

The vibration under his hands caught his attention much at the same time the rabbit felt it, its ears springing straight up over its head, twisting to catch the faintest sound. Orophin held his breath, eyes widening as he realized what it was.

The rabbit sprang off in a long leap as he shoved himself to his feet with a curse, running as fast as he could back through the sparse forest toward the edge of the wood where he had left the others. Long legs ate the distance, his feet hit perfectly on the uneven ground, hair flaring behind him as he ducked a low hanging branch, and leaped a fallen log a few steps farther. He ran, aware suddenly of another Elf running with him, and then yet another. He grinned, pulling the bow from his shoulder along with an arrow from his quiver.

Rumil appeared beside him, bow in one hand. "Haldir?"

Orophin nodded, veering around a tree that separated him from Rumil. "And more, Orcs I would say, from the feel of it."

"Quite a few, they stomp like an Oliphant in heat!"

Orophin laughed, shifting slightly so they nearly collided, shoving his brother off to the side so he could run past him. He reached the edge of the wood, and with a brief wave of his hand, stopped, bow drawn up and string pulled taut to his cheek. He didn't have to wait long.

xxx

If Haldir had any hope of fleeing before the marching goblin-kind saw them, the girl's screams did away with that chance. He grimaced, moving as fast as possible through the trees. Another arrow sliced through the leaves to his left, and his horse snorted rudely, ears flat against his head, while behind them the Orcs shrieked angrily.

He could not outrun them, the forest too thick and dangerous for him to ride, the Orcs too close to hide the girls. There was no time, and nothing to do but try to keep ahead of the creatures.

A low dip forced him to slow, allowing the horses to pick their way across a rocky streambed, and then he rushed up the other side of the hill, cursing the dizziness that made the trees double in his vision, the path he must take blurry to see.

Another arrow skipped off a tree beside him. He knew the Orcs did not intend to kill them, but capture them. There was no doubt at all that word had reached Mordor of his escape. The Orcs were close, weapons jangling in the fading twilight, booted feet thudding loudly as they ran, bows aimed not at the children, but at him, knowing an Elf was dangerous even unarmed.

Haldir did not dare to look back, and gritting his teeth, pulled the horses forward down another embankment.

Reaching the top slowed them down, leaving him exposed briefly at the top of the hill. Ahead the trees were sparse, too thin to offer any cover.

Haldir sprang forward, ignoring the wave of nausea that rose in his stomach, his eyes blurred so much that he could not see where he placed his feet, refusing to consider what could soon happen, refusing to acknowledge perhaps he had failed them finally.

An arrow whipped past him, not from behind, but from in front of him, past Selena's mount nearly grazing her knee.

Haldir stopped abruptly, allowing the horses to charge past him, aware of Selena's panic as she raced by, but he did not move, hair fluttering from another arrow arcing over his shoulder, impaling the Orc behind him.

xxx

Selena gripped the horse's mane, twisting with a terrified gasp to look behind her, unable to reach the reins Haldir had dropped. Horrified, she saw that Haldir had remained where he had stopped, alone, seeming unaware of the Orcs rushing up behind him, their bows drawn, swords free, faces twisted in snarls. He was doomed, visions of his death rushed into Selena's mind, yet he stood still, and it took a moment for Selena to become aware of the arrows that flew past the Elf, so close they ruffled the hair on his head.

Selena whirled back around, shocked to see another Elf standing much as Haldir was, but this one was armed with a bow and quiver. Even as she stared in shock, he pulled another arrow from the leather holder on his back, stretched the bowline taut to his cheek, releasing the arrow to fly between Selena and Sanaa. She didn't have to look back to know another Orc was dead.

Another Elf stood beside him, with the same silver hair, same eyes as the first, bow drawn up so swiftly and the arrow launched so quickly that she never saw him reach into his quiver.

The horses thundered past the two Elves, rushing into the haven of the thin trees. Selena gasped when yet another Elf appeared, catching the girl's horses while Haldir's mount simply came to a halt. The Elf looked up at Selena with a smile, seeming unaware of the rain of arrows just ahead of him. "You are safe now."

Selena was not so sure and screamed for Haldir.

xxx

The Orcs balked suddenly at the advent of the additional Elves, drawing back slightly from the onslaught of arrows. Haldir dropped to one knee in a ploy to draw the Orcs closer, but also because he simply could not stand further, bracing a hand on the ground at his side. Selena's screams made him grimace, but he knew she was safe, even if she did not.

Soft feet whispered past him, and then several more, the twang of their bows music to his ears, their point blank range deadly and true. He felt more than heard the crisp sound of swords drawn, the blows of each blade, and the weight of each Orc as it hit the ground. He knelt, chest curled over his knee, allowing his brothers to do what needed to be done. He had fought enough; it was good to let someone else deal with the Orcs.

The hand grasping his arm a short while later was familiar, the Elf's blue eyes were wide with concern. Haldir would have smiled but for Selena's continued screams and shrieks, and with a heavy sigh, he pushed Orophin aside.

He had hardly turned toward Selena before noting, with a faint flash of amusement, that Ferodir had his hands full. Selena was cursing between her shrieks, struggling to free her arm from the Elf's grasp, kicking and flailing as if he were an Orc instead of an Elf. Haldir staggered a step forward, aware of Orophin's arm as it caught him around the waist.

Ferodir glared at him, his fingers tight on the girl's wrist. "By the Valar, Haldir, tell her I mean her no harm!"

Selena did not seem to think so and bit his hand. Ferodir howled, jerking his fingers from her arm. Selena rushed for Haldir, throwing herself against him, nearly knocking him off his feet.

He could do no more than wrap his arms around her, while she pressed her face into his chest weeping. Sanaa appeared from somewhere, and she too flung arms around his waist, burying her face into his side.

He sighed deeply and laid a cheek onto Selena's head for a moment, closing his eyes to gather what energy he had left. Then he straightened and slid his hands to Selena's shoulders. "Stop, why do you weep, these are my friends." He swallowed at the sudden flood of relief, the love for the Elves around him. "My brothers," he said huskily. "They mean you no harm."

Selena only burrowed tighter into his chest, her tears running down his skin.

Haldir braced his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her away. "You are safe now, Selena."

Haldir looked up at a faint sound to find Lurien smiling at him. "Perhaps I can help," the sentinel murmured softly.

Haldir lifted a brow, but nodded slightly. Lurien reached out carefully, pulling Selena around to face him. The girl did not draw back, although she stared at the Elf apprehensively, while Lurien only blinked slowly, his blue eyes full of warmth.

xxx

"You have nothing to fear, child."

Selena was surprised to feel some of her fear melt away. The Elf was beautiful, his eyes the color of the sky at midsummer solstice, all blue and dreamy. His smile was dazzling, full of warmth and light, mesmerizing in a way she could not explain.

The Elf drew her to his side, his hand gentle, and pointed to the others standing near Haldir. "We are Haldir's friends, and his brothers. But that one," he pointed to the tall Elf who had appeared first, shooting the arrows. "And that one," the Elf continued, pointing to second Elf she had seen. "Are truly his brothers by blood. You have no idea our relief to see him alive, if not well."

Selena stared at the blue-eyed Elf feeling yet more of her fears dissipate. He seemed so nice, so warm. Perhaps she had been foolish to cling to Haldir, but the Elves, so cold and chilling when she had first seen them, had been nearly as frightening as the Orcs.

They did not seem that way now.

The Elf's smile made her feel safe, his eyes held only affection, with a faint twinkle that she realized after a moment was full of mischief, for his gaze slid from her back to Haldir.

"You smell like an Orc, Haldir. Have you no sense of respect for the lovely young ones you have brought?"

Selena turned to see Haldir arch a brow, leaning heavily on one of his brothers. He smiled wearily. "Aye, I do. This is Selena, and the young one, Sanaa."

"I am Lurien," the handsome blue-eyed elf declared as she looked at him again. She could not seem to keep her eyes from him, from his gaze. He smiled faintly and drew her closer beside him. "This is Orophin, and Rumil, the dark-haired one you bit is Ferodir."

Selena glanced sheepishly at the tall Elf, feeling terribly guilty.

Ferodir only grimaced and lifted a hand to his head. "All I know is that I have a blinding headache," he complained gruffly, but he smiled at Selena without any cruelty or malice, as she would have expected from the men she knew.

Selena stared at Haldir in surprise.

One of the other Elves moved beside Ferodir, pressing a hand to his brow. "The question is why the March Warden has brought such young ones along. Such a journey would have been hazardous for him, let alone younglings of such tender age."

Selena scowled at the dark-haired Elf, but he only grinned back.

"It matters not," Lurien replied firmly, still holding Selena's hand. "They are all safe now, with no harm done. But you are far too warm and I can see Haldir can barely stand."

Haldir took the teasing with another weary smile, sinking down beside Orophin on the ground. "It is true, Lurien, my energy is nearly done. The girls come, Indir, because they insisted. They are Arad's children and wished to be free of such a terrible place."

Indir's smile faded instantly. "He will never stop hunting you, Haldir."

Haldir shrugged. "No, nor will he forgive them for leaving with me, even should he be told it was not by choice. They must be taken far from Harad, as far as I can get them."

Indir nodded, sinking down beside Sanaa, who was still hovering close to Haldir, near his shoulder. "I am Indir, we are glad you are safe with us. We must move out of the open here, and into the forest, will you come?" He held out a hand to the small girl, palm up and waited patiently, until with a last look and nod from Haldir, she grasped it limply. He closed his fingers gently. "We will not harm you, but protect you. You have nothing, ever, to fear from us."

Sanaa nodded and Indir rose to his feet and began to walk toward the forest.

Selena followed, and had taken only a few steps, when she turned with a gasp to see Haldir collapse suddenly into Orophin's waiting arms.

xxx

"Is he going to die," Sanaa whispered to Selena, huddled together near Haldir, watching Rumil slide his hands over his brother's body, moving from Haldir's head down to his feet and then back again.

Selena wrapped her arm around Sanaa's shoulders, not quite sure what the Elf was doing.

Orophin knelt beside him, leaning on his bow, his face grim while Rumil worked. He glanced up, and noting the girl's worry, smiled faintly. "He delves, searching for Haldir's injuries and the cause of this fever. He will be well, he only sleeps now."

Selena nodded faintly, although she didn't understand. She knew Haldir had healed some of his injuries sustained back at the camp, but how he had done so was still a mystery to her; the magick was alien and a little bit frightening. If they could heal with magick, what else could they do?

Rumil shifted, and then placed his hands over Haldir's chest, covering the wounds on his ribs.

"Ribs, a spear wound to his side that seems infected, and this fever, of which I cannot determine the cause. I can ease the suffering and exhaustion, but we need Galadriel to look into his illness further." Rumil sighed, and then sat back. "He will sleep for a few hours, but knowing Haldir, he will be awake before he should."

"No doubt," Orophin agreed. He rose to his feet, sending his brother a smile. "I will explain more to the children."

Selena stiffened, watching the Elf walk toward them. "I'm not a child."

Orophin lifted a brow. "Indeed, are you not?"

"I'm nearly eighteen."

Although Orophin's expression was serious, his blue eyes were bright with mischief. "That is terribly old."

Sanaa giggled.

Selena heaved an irritated sigh. "No, it's not old, but I am not a child. If it hadn't been for me, Haldir would never have gotten free. They were going to kill him."

Orophin lifted a hand, beckoning several of the Elves closer. "Why would they do this? He has no value to the Haradrim dead."

"He nearly killed my father," Selena hissed.

"A shame not to have finished the man," Indir complained. "I have heard he is a cruel man." The Elf blanched slightly, with a frown at Selena.

"He was; I will not deny that." Selena agreed, curling her arm around Sanaa. "Our lives would have been forfeit as we helped Haldir. We had no choice but to flee."

Ferodir nodded from beside Orophin, his arms folded over his chest. "She speaks truly," he said ruefully. "But you are now free of him."

Selena could only hope that was true. She glanced at Lurien from under her lashes, and saw him smile faintly, his blue eyes twinkling. She shivered, pulling Sanaa closer. "What will you do with us?"

Orophin looked at her curiously. "Haldir, I am sure, has some idea. It is not for us to choose, however, but will be the Lady of the Wood's decision. She will determine your future."

Selena knew her eyes were wide; the woman sounded terrifying. "Haldir promised to take us with him until we were free from Harad."

Orophin nodded gravely. "And indeed, he has. You are not in Harad anymore, but his promise goes much further. Haldir does not take such things lightly. He will see you safe if it means he must take you to the farthest reaches of Arda. Have no fear; we will see you are well. But there was an artifact that he sought. . ." Orophin glanced at the others briefly.

Selena shifted uncomfortably. She had promised to give Haldir the vial once they were free of Harad, and certainly, they were now at that point, yet she was reluctant to let the others know she had it, afraid they would take it from her. She would give it only to Haldir. He had fought for it; it belonged to him. "The vial exists, but until Haldir wakes, I will say no more."

"A decision we will respect, young one." Orophin bowed his head, touching his brow. "We owe you a debt for aiding Haldir. You have only to speak and we will do what you ask."

Selena blinked suddenly, her face red as a thought came to mind, and heard Sanaa giggle beside her. She pinched her sister and then smiled stiffly. "I only want to be near Haldir, if that is all right with you?"

Orophin glanced at the others and they moved away. "You have earned that right, Selena. I will bring you something to eat, but first, you must allow Rumil to touch you. He will help heal your fever as well."

She stared at the Elf as he knelt in front of her. "Does it hurt?"

Rumil laughed softly with a shake of his head. "Nay, it does not hurt, but it does tickle somewhat."

Selena giggled as he placed a hand on her brow.

xxx

Galadriel rode the tall white mare as all Elves did, with a grace born of nature, her long silvery hair trailing on the horse's back, wrapped in a warden's camouflaging cloak, her blue eyes searching the wood. Celeborn rode beside her, reins held loosely in his hands, but his gaze rested on her.

"Ferodir says Haldir rests, but Rumil cannot determine the cause of the fever he has."

Celeborn nodded faintly. "And those he has brought with him?"

Galadriel's lips curved slightly and she sent her husband an amused glance. "Children, two of them."

Celeborn blinked and leaned over his knee to stare at her. "Children?"

"Two young girls."

Celeborn sat back, shaking his head. "Curious."

"Indeed," Galadriel agreed. She reached out to touch Celeborn's arm, drawing his attention back to her. "Perhaps the Valar have more at stake in this than just the return of a vial that holds nothing more than memories."

Celeborn pulled his horse to a halt, staring at her keenly. "What do you mean?"

Galadriel smiled briefly at the Elven sentinel standing beside her, waiting patiently for her to continue. "Perhaps the vial was only the means to an end, my husband. Perhaps it was a way to involve the Elves, who might otherwise have refused such a mission?"

Celeborn urged his horse to continue, his brows drawn together in thought. "So you believe that these children were meant to be rescued?"

Galadriel let out a deep sigh, one of relief and satisfaction, one that lifted the burden of sending Haldir into such dangers from her shoulders. "Aye, I think the vial, although still very important, was only a lure to bring us to Harad."

Celeborn smiled faintly. "Which we knew from the first," he agreed.

"But more so, it brought Haldir into Harad, directly in contact with someone who needed him more than we can know."

Celeborn glanced at her thoughtfully. "And your mirror?"

Galadriel sent him an impish glance. "My mirror suggested it may be true. Would you believe it to be so?"

Her husband grinned, capturing her hand to kiss it gently. "That we have saved two from such darkness brings me much pleasure."

Galadriel nodded, focusing her attention on their path ahead. "Indeed, my love."

xxx

Haldir stood waiting near the shore of the Anduin, aware of the flow of the river as it meandered quietly past him, aware of the birds that sang so near, and the whisper of the wind through the trees. He pushed aside the faint dizziness that still assailed him. The fever had dropped somewhat, his ribs and other wounds healed, the blow to his head no longer a throbbing ache in his mind.

Orophin stood a few steps away, with Rumil just behind him, both brothers attention on the others, yet he knew the slightest movement from him would have them snapping their gazes back to him.

He did not mind in the least.

Indir had taken Sanaa under his wing and had presented her with a tiny carved doll made of intricately woven sticks and fuzzy long grass for hair. She had laughed, but had not let it out of her sight since.

Selena stood beside him, her fingers caught in the crook of his arm, holding on to him tightly. She had lost her nervousness around the other Elves, and he had seen her watching many of them closely, but he had remained her anchor, coming near him anytime she felt threatened or uncomfortable.

He patted her hand absently; aware the decision she faced would not make her very happy.

The wood seemed to grow brighter and he heard Selena inhale sharply. It took a few moments for the Elves to appear, four walking ahead of the two horses, with four more following close behind. Lurien moved quickly to intercept their path, bowing deeply before them as they stopped.

"My Lady and Lord," Lurien said, touching his heart.

He moved forward toward Galadriel, helping her down from her mount, moving back to stand behind her as she glided toward Haldir.

"This is Galadriel," Haldir whispered, bowing deeply.

Selena sank to the ground in a curtsey, her hand still holding tight to his arm. She was trembling and he placed a hand over hers to calm her.

"Haldir, Ferodir says you are still ill." The Lady swept up to him, laying her hands on his shoulders, kissing his forehead. She frowned, moving back a step. "Indeed, your aura seems marred as yet." She turned slightly to look at Selena.

"And you are Selena. Ferodir says you are very brave, as is your sister."

Selena swallowed and nodded faintly. "We only wanted to be free, my lady."

"Indeed, child," Galadriel agreed with a soft smile. She looked past them to where Indir stood with Sanaa, smiling at the young girl. "You are very young to be so courageous. It speaks well of whom you will become."

Haldir did not miss the faint scowl that crossed Selena's face and tapped his fingers on her hand in warning.

Galadriel turned back toward him, her eyes sparkling with laughter, well aware of Selena's reaction. "I am very happy to see you returned safely, Haldir, although as we look upon this venture, both Celeborn and I feel that, perhaps, you were sent for more than just the vial."

Haldir smiled faintly. "Conceivably, the thought crossed my mind several times."

Galadriel chuckled softly, touching Selena's chin briefly. "Come let us sit."

They moved to an area where the Elves had set up a large white pavilion. Celeborn waited until they were seated, watching Haldir intently.

"We are curious to know who the children are. Ferodir has only said it should be your explanation."

Haldir bowed his head briefly. "The girls are Arad's, my lord. They aided me in my escape, and should they have been left behind, most likely would be dead or worse."

Celeborn lifted his chin sharply, his blue eyes glittering. "Dead or worse? They would do this to one of their own?"

Haldir dipped his head faintly with a scowl.

The Elven lord clamped his lips together, whatever thought that had come to his lips held back as he looked at Selena. "You knew this would be so?"

Selena nodded, cowed by the fury in the Elven lord's gaze.

Celeborn blinked rapidly, smoothing his expression. "It is well then that you have been brought out of such a terrible place. What are we to do, however, with such younglings?" He glanced at Galadriel and then at Haldir.

"Have you some suggestion, Haldir?" Galadriel asked softly, her voice a whisper as well in his mind.

"I know only that they cannot be left near Harad. Word would spread of the two children. It is best that few know from whence they came, only that they are orphans in need of a home." Haldir did not look at Selena, aware of the girl's tension.

Galadriel studied Selena curiously. "There are some who might treasure two fine children such as these. Their lives, as yet, unbridled by the terrors of the Southrons and their harsh treatment. But what of the vial, Haldir?"

He felt Selena flinch beneath his hand and squeezed her fingers. He had not asked for it. Instead, he looked down to find her biting her lip, as if giving him the vial would end their relationship. Haldir felt a voice brush his mind.

"_It is best that she cuts any ties to you, Haldir," Galadriel said softly. "Her adoration will fade, and we cannot bring her or her sister into the Lórien. This you know."_

Haldir lifted his gaze to the Lady and touched his brow.

"Selena?"

The girl blinked, and then with a trembling hand reached into her robe, pulling out the small elegant glass, staring at it for a long while until she held it out to Haldir. "I said I would give it to you when we were free from Harad." She let go of it with a faint reluctance.

He held the vial for a moment, aware of what had been lost for its gain, and then handed it to Galadriel.

The Lady of Light held the vial up into the air, her slim fingers gently holding it to the sunlight that arced through the branches above them. The light caught the glass in its brilliance, radiating off the prism in hundreds of brilliant sparkling bands of color. Then she brought it down out of the light and held it out before her.

"This vial was once a treasure of untold worth," she declared softly. She reached up to touch the tiny stopper at the top. "What it held may be no more, an essence that has no color, no smell or light, but one that might be released to find a fate it once sought?"

Haldir watched her study the glass, her blue eyes shifting over the tiny vial intently.

Celeborn stood silent behind her and then dropped a hand to her shoulder. "Perhaps it is not ours to open?"

Galadriel glanced behind her with a faint smile. "Indeed, should we hold it for safekeeping, to be sent to Valinor?" Galadriel stared at it, holding it up again with a faint sigh.

A sudden gust of wind shook the trees over their heads, swirling around the Elves in a fierce storm that lifted their hair. Galadriel lifted the vial higher, and then with a sudden sharp ping the vial shattered, and the wind died down instantly, to leave only pieces of the glass lying on her palm. Above them, the trees shivered, raining a wealth of golden leaves down around them.

Galadriel smiled in delight, lifting her eyes toward the trees above her. "I believe he has finally gone home."

Selena stared at the Elven woman, without any idea of what had just happened, only knew that the vial was no longer hers. Her journey had ended. What was going to happen now she wondered uneasily?"

Haldir moved back a step after Galadriel gave the remains of the vial to her husband. She turned to face Selena.

"I have spoken with Haldir and agree it is best to take you far from our borders and those of Mordor and Harad. There are ships that sail the fine river behind you, among others, to lands far from here, bordered by those of our kin, where we might find you a place to live. I have spoken to a King of great standing there, and he assures me that there are many in Lake-town that would find two children a welcome addition to their family."

"Lake-town?" Selena whispered. "Where is that?"

Galadriel waved her hand toward the north. "There, many many days journey by ship, horse, and yet ship again. I will send Haldir with you, but know this, child. He cannot stay with you, nor should he. Your place is with those of your kind, humans who will hold you dear to their hearts. We will find you a place that will keep you safe, where you will be happy and without fear." The Elven woman leaned closer to Selena, placing her hands on Selena's shoulders. "Have faith, my dear. You are free."

**Epilogue:**

Selena watched the ship grow smaller, sails furled to catch the wind to return the long journey through Long Lake, and beyond that, the Forest River and farther, a journey that would take the Elf far from her sight, perhaps never to see him again.

She blinked back tears, lips tight to keep from sobbing, clutching Sanaa's shoulders in front of her.

A large hand dropped onto her shoulder, and another on top of Sanaa's head. "The wife is calling, child. She says she has some cakes she thinks you would like."

Sanaa's eyes widened hungrily. "Cakes? I haven't had cakes in a very long time. Can I go, Selena?"

Selena smiled faintly. "It is not I you need to ask now, Sanaa. Ebron has taken us in; you must do what he says now."

Sanaa slid her gaze to the large man just behind Selena nervously.

Ebron made an irritated sound with his tongue and crouched down to look at the young girl intently. "I am not like your father. We do not hold with beatings or any such punishment. Not to say you won't be punished if you do something wrong," he said gently. "But such things usually go along the line of not having any supper."

Sanaa's lip trembled. "So I can go have some cakes?"

Ebron chuckled. "Indeed, my girl. The wife will be taking me to task if you don't show up soon. Your sister and I will be along shortly to share."

Sanaa grinned, and began to turn away, when Ebron caught her arm. "Ah, wait, I nearly forgot."

She turned around as Selena looked at him curiously.

"I was to give you this," he said, pulling a small rag doll from underneath his shirt.

Selena sucked in a surprised breath, and Sanaa stared at it with huge eyes. "Another doll, for me?" Ebron had smiled at the spindly elven doll Indir had made, one the girl obviously treasured.

Ebron held it out to her. "If you still like such things, but perhaps you are too old…"

Sanaa snatched the doll from his hand, and then with a grin, ran down the dock toward the houses.

Ebron chuckled, and then stood up, turning to face the lake again. The ship was now gone, with only the faint ripples on the water to show it had passed.

"He is a fine Elf."

Selena nodded faintly as the tears grew hot behind her eyes.

"I've a brother who sails the river. He has a good crew, but could use someone willing to learn a bit of Elvish. Good Elvish, mind you; that Thranduil is a sneaky one, and we like to know that what he's saying is true or not. It'd take some time, learning Elvish, of course. And, if you were really good, a bit of that Quenya too. They lapse into that just to irritate those of us that can understand the Elvish, what they call Sindarin."

Selena pulled her eyes from the lake to stare at the big man.

"Of course," Ebon continued wryly. "One needs a good grasp of the lands ye'd be traveling, knowing their customs and so on. You've got a lot to learn." He smiled down at her, amused.

"You would let me do this?"

"I'd put you on the boat myself, if-- you do it well. No half efforts here, it's all or nothing." The man held out his hand, spitting on his palm. "But the key, my girl, is this."

She looked at the huge hand, and then up at the bear of a man she would now call Father. "And what is that," she whispered.

"It would be the best opportunity you have to ever see that Elf again," Ebron said quietly, "You must travel the lands and the rivers. He is their emissary, and travel is what he does, when not guarding the borders of the Wood."

Selena turned her stare back to the lake and the river far beyond. "And if I learn Elvish and know the lands as well as he does. . ." Selena grinned and turned around, ignoring Ebron's hand, to wrap her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I may just have a chance of gaining his interest. I promise you will be proud of me, Ebron. I will do whatever you ask."

He chuckled, and pulled her away, looking down with a warm smile. "So it's a bargain then, girl?"

She spat into her hand and held it out. "A bargain, Father. You'll not regret it."

Ebron grinned and clasped her hand tightly. "Well then, let's go have some of those cakes before your sister eats them all. She is a might skinny, that one, and you too. Mum's gonna have her hands full fattening up the two of you. Just what she needs too," he said, clamping a hand on Selena's shoulder. "Just what we all need."

xxx

The Elf standing at the bow of the slim vessel slicing its way down the river had a different sentiment, his grey eyes distant, his hair ruffled by the wind, hand clenched tightly on the hilt of the sword at his hip. He wondered faintly if he had made the right decision, wondered why the Valar had chosen him, wondered many things that would keep him awake for many many nights to come, until they would eventually fade, concerns and doubts put aside as he returned to his daily routine.

At times, however, the memory of the two children would return, most often at the darkest of hours, and he would lie staring at the ceiling, his heart beating rapidly as he remembered, feeling as if he had left something undone.

He had said good-bye, in the only way he could, with a brief, if very tight hug to the smallest, Sanaa, blinking away the sudden moisture in his eyes, knowing he would miss the child's brightness and vivacity.

He had drawn Selena into his embrace, aware she wanted more from him, but unable to give her such, and only kissed her briefly on the forehead. He had stepped back, hands on her shoulders as she struggled to contain her tears, with a faint smile.

"I have done as you asked, Selena. Ebron is a fine man, and his wife devoted to him, and soon to you as well. You are older, and she can use your help in their home, and I know without a doubt you will be happy here."

The girl had smiled, but her eyes were haunted, her despair tangible as he dropped his hands. There could be nothing between them, as Galadriel had said, the ties best severed completely. She was far too young to consider, and Sanaa only a reminder of the days of his youth and raising two brothers. Selena would do well, once he was away.

Therefore, he had boarded the ship again, refusing to look back, refusing to acknowledge that he had grown to care for both of them far more than he had thought, and that leaving them behind was one of the hardest things he had ever done.

The End


End file.
